When Dreams Turn Against You
by Stargliderxp13
Summary: This story is about two 14 year olds, who find them selves in the world of transformers. After an unexpected appearance of a vortex in an alleyway, the two girls find themselves in the middle of nowhere and everything went pear shaped from then on. please review, and be kind. Its my first time ever doing this and well, im a bit nervous and exited about it!
1. vortex

Chapter I rewrite

"Beep, beep, beSMACK... ugh."

Monday mornings were just so cruel. Amelia curled up in a tight warm ball under her fluffy warm covers as she waited for five minutes to pass. While she waited, she watched the sun rise and spill its warm rays of light into her bedroom. Though there was sun, mornings were never warm especially if you lived in a country such as Holland. Amelia lived in a medium sized house in a tow called Hilversum, nothing much ever happened there to her disappointment.

She was snapped out of her daydream as the snoozer alarm went off, she put if off a little les violently this time. Amelia crawled out of her warm and soft bed and prepared herself for the cold, cruel day of school that awaited her. She walked sleepily across her bedroom to her chair where she had her clothes neatly folded up on a pile. As she pulled of her pajamas and pulled on her clothes, she listened to one of her friend's favorite songs, called pocket full of sunshine. After getting herself dressed, she sat on the ground near her bedroom window and absorbed the warm soothing sunlight that it emitted, but her moment of peace and glory was short-lived because she was abruptly disturbed by her one and only best friend, Abby, who was squinting up at her with a WTH face. Amelia ignored Abby's amusing facial expression. Abby propped her self up on one elbow and asked what in the world she was doing. Amelia replied by saying that she was just a little cold and needed to warm up a little. Abby sighed loudly and curled up into her covers again.

Abby was saying at Amelia's house for a few days because her parents were on a business trip to South Africa. Because Amelia's parents weren't home ether they though it would be fun to sleep together.

Amelia got up from here position on the ground and somewhat ripped the covers of her friend and told her to get up or else, but the only response she received was a groan and a kick that missed her by a meter. As Amelia walked to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, she could hear Abigail crawl out of her bed and emit another one of here noisy groans. When Amelia was done, she went back to the bedroom. She found Abigail on the ground wrestling with her skinny jeans. Passing her with a small shrug Amelia got to her bag, which was lying next to her messy desk. She filled it with her books and homework, after doing that, she filled Abby's bag so she would not forget anything and blame it on her or some other unsuspecting person.

When Abby had finished her wrestling match, they both ran downstairs with their bags on their backs. Amelia opened her little laptop to see if they had nothing else due for that day as Abby walked around the kitchen hunting down that mornings breakfast. As they ate there cereal, which Abby had found in the back of a cupboard, they both sang along to the songs that were playing. After their hasty meal they pulled on their shoes and coats, grabbed their heavy bags and walked outside, Abigail got there bikes out of the shed while Amelia locked the house.

The cycle to school was nice and cold as always. The two friends were singing along to a few of Lady Gaga's songs the hole way there. At arrival they dumped their bicycles into the bicycle-rack and headed to their first class, Spanish.

The day was long and boring, when it ended they met up at the schools entrance and played some football with the guys in their class. They were both crappy footballers but being a goalie was easy, so Amelia spent the game guarding the goal while Abby kicked the ball around aimlessly, she still managed to get a few goals, which did not surprise Amelia because their opponents were not really trying to stop her from doing so. After half an hour of that Abby decided it was enough and dragged a reluctant Amelia out of the game. They got their bikes out of the racks and walked out of the school gates, and cycled home.

To get to Amelia's home they needed to pass through a narrow dark alleyway, she always tried to avoid this way home but because the way she usually went was blocked due to some road works, they did not have much of a choice but to go through it.

The alleyway smelt of smoke and rot, the ground was wet and littered with broken bottles and soda cans and other nasty looking junk. Amelia accidentally rode her bike over a broken bottle and ended up with a flat tire.

"Ugh…" she said looking at the deflated tire.

"What happened?" Abby asked with concerned look on her face.

"Flat tire" Amelia groaned glaring at the broken bottle, which did this to her bike.

"Ooo..." Abby said looking at Amelia's flat tire with a that-looks-nasty face

"Well, we better get moving, this place is giving me the creeps," she said while looking down the gloomy alleyway, Amelia nodded in agreement as she kicked the broken bottle away. They walked in complete silence wincing at every sound that they made. Then something bad happened, they both had already suspected that this would happen to them some day, and that day was now upon them.

They stopped as a group of gangsters came walking their way. Amelia stopped mid step, and Abigail's face went pale.

"Hay girls," The front one said mockingly. The others in the gang started laughing at us. He walked up to Abby and grabbed her by the wrist, she dropped her bike and wacked him away violently.

"Get of me!" she shouted. Amelia had dropped her bike as well and was glaring daggers into him and his gang. Abby staggered back to Amelia who was still intensely staring at the group of hooligans. They knew these guys, they were wanted by the police for robbing innocent people and they had been accused of murder on a number of accessions.

Amelia whispered, "let's show 'em what were made of." Abigail grinned in anticipation. Abby and Amelia had, already from a young age, mustered practically every self-defense technique known to man, they practiced everyday after school and God help the people who had the guts to threaten, let lone attack them so openly. Another gangster in the group spoke up

"Look at them, I think they like us!" Abigail smirked at him and said,

"Challenge excepted." The two friends both got into their defense positions and looked at the laughing group of morons, Amelia started the count down.

"3... 2...1…" they both launched at the unsuspecting group at the same time. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Amelia looked to her right as she saw Abigail launch her self high up in the air and did a round house kick which knocked at least 2 of the dipsticks out. Amelia did a front flip and landed on one of the thugs knocking the air in his lungs straight out of him. Then she gracefully jumped of him and delivered a full speed head but into another one who was standing right behind her fist victim. After a rather short time, the group of at least 8 thugs were on the ground either groaning or out cold. Amelia stood next to Abby who just smiled proudly at their recent victory, this fight had been easy, almost pathetic considering the amount of people they had to fight in one go.

"Um… I'll call the cops," Amelia said, Abby nodded in agreement. The cops asked for their names and age's but they just said that if they wanted the thugs, that they would have to come right now. The two friends hid behind a corner to make sure that all of the criminals stayed down until the police came. After all of the gangsters had been arrested and take away they walked home in silence, there bikes were practically beaten into scrap metal in the fight, so there was no point in trying to bring them back home. The night was warmer than usual and beautiful as always. Amelia just loved the dark, it was not like she was an emo or anything, but the night just soothed her, it made her feel free. As they walked through deserted alleyways, something unusually strange happened. In the middle of the alleyway a giant portal appeared, you know, like the one in transformers prime. (Abby and Amelia were hug transformers fans, they loved the animated series, prime series and all three of the movies and they also both possessed a ton of action figures). They looked at each other, then back at the green and blue swirling vortex. Amelia felt adrenalin pumping into her veins, she was super exited, and both had always wanted this to happen, and nether was going to miss this once in a life time opportunity. Amelia wasted no time and did a flat out sprint for the vortex and Abby was not far behind. As they entered the portal they felt this tingling sensation and then, darkness.

The two of them woke up in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. It was some kind of desert, Amelia had no Idea where they were because she had never been out of Europe before, but her friend, who had been practically everywhere in the world, knew exactly where they had landed, the Grand Canyons. Amelia looked at her in disbelief, she was lost for words. She had always wanted to go to and see the Grand Canyons and there she was, surrounded by them. Abby got up and brushed herself off, Amelia followed her example and then they left to go on their biggest journey yet.


	2. Abduction

Chapter II -rewrite

Amelia and Abby dumped the contents of their bags on the desert sand except for the things that might come in handy like water, food and tools. Abby had packed a rope for some random reason as well as a flashlight. Amelia on the other hand was in possession of only one useful thing, a Swiss army pocketknife she had gotten from her dad last year. After dumping their schoolbooks they set of in a random direction, in the hope of finding a small community so that they could buy some snacks and whatever else anyone had to offer to them.

It had been early morning when the two had first set out, now it was close to dusk and there was still no sign of any life except for some old, nasty looking grasshoppers, which hid themselves amongst scruffy dried out bushes. Amelia stopped and scanned their surroundings for the millionth time that day, Abigail sighed. Amelia had been pushing her to keep moving, telling her that they had to make haste if they were to have any chance of surviving in this hostile environment. She ended up carrying Abby half the time as her condition was not half as good as Amelia's, but she never stopped. Abby plopped herself down on the spot and was, by the looks of it, not going to get up anytime soon, so Amelia decided that they could rest for a few minutes before they set out again. She checked her army green watch, it was 9:30, they had been walking for over 13 or so hours. Amelia smiled to herself, she needed the exercise because she did not do any sports, and 13 hours of walking sounded like she a lot of miles. Placing herself silently next to a now sleeping Abigail, she watched the night sky. It was a clear and quiet night. She watched the stars twinkled softly in the pitch-black skies, it was almost as if they were singing to her, it sounded like a quiet lullaby, it hummed to her softly and soothed her from the inside out. That night, she let her friend sleep for as long as the lullaby lasted. She, on the other hand, would stay up and stand guard for any lurking dangers until her friend awakens. The night passed by peacefully, nothing unusual or strange happened. Amelia woke her sleeping friend at about 5:00 so that she could get some sleep herself. Abigail was amazed at the tough of Amelia staying up the whole night for her but Amelia just waved it of because she felt like she was going to drop of on the spot.

To say that she had a rude awakening would have been an understatement, Amelia had been awoken by a loud terrified scream. Her friend was nowhere to be seen. She got up and looked around franticly, her searching stopped when she laid her blue eyes upon a large metal foot. Slowly she looked up at the large mechanical being to whom it belonged. It only took Amelia a second to identify who and what this thing standing before me was. It was a Cybertronian, it had glowing red eyes therefor it was a Decepticon, it was black and white and she could see the words _To punish and Enslave _printed on its shoulder, this meant it was a Decepticon called Barricade. He had an unconscious Abigail in his grasp, and with a swift move, he plucked Amelia off the ground as well. As far as she could see, Abigail was out cold. She was pail and had a little stream blood trickling down the side of her cheek but thankfully she was breathing, so at least she was alive. Amelia was not going to go easy on the Decepticon and decided she would at least try and pry herself out of its iron grasp. After a minute of squirming and wiggling, Barricade decided it had been enough and squeezed Amelia so hard, a rib snap. In response to his actions she cried out in pain.

"Shut up and stop struggling, fleshling" Barricade hissed at her. Amelia did what she was told, she stood no chance against this giant and if she tried to get out of his grasp her efforts would most certainly result in more pain and suffering.

Barricade was happy with the little younglings he had retrieved, he had originally come out here to some energon scouting but found the two seemingly lost humans in the middle of the desert and though it would be a good idea to bring them back to the Decepticon base. And besides, they needed to know more about these species if they were going to take over this planet and make the inhabitants there slaves and make them rebuild there home planet, Cybertron. He looked at the two humans in his servos, the one he had knocked out on sight, had still not regained consciousness, but he had no worries, as the human's vital signs were ok. The other human he had collected seemed to have drifted of into some kind of slumber as well, so he woke it up. He shook the servo the human was in and got the reaction he was looking for.

Amelia woke up with a start and whimpered in pain as Barricade shook her a little to violently. He looked down at her, the evil grin that had spread across his features caused her to shudder. The bot had not stopped walking ever since he had collected them. After a minute passed, and the tension in the air had practically become so thick you could cut through it with a knife, the Decepticon spoke up.

"So Human, what is your name?" Amelia just looked at him in confusion, she was not sure what to do. Barricade narrowed his optics at her and repeated the question.

"What is your name Human?" he growled this time, a hint of annoyance in his voice. She then spoke up.

"A-Amelia "

"Hmmmmm" barricade said thoughtfully as he chocked his head at the frightened human. In the time he had spent walking towards there base, Barricade had been thinking, he would indeed not mind having a human as a pet, and this one seemed young and able enough to serve him. But if he were to have this youngling as a pet he would need it to have a suitable name. Human named their young words that did not exist or have any specific meanings and he did not like it. He had gone through a list of Cybertronian names, and his scanners indicated the human was a femme, so after a moment of though he decided upon a seemingly fitting name for his new pet.

"From now on, fleshling, you will be referred to as Starglider." Amelia nodded curtly and then looked down at the fast moving ground. She could feel the Cybertronian looking down at her, but she was to frightened to look up and meet his deathly gaze.

"You will be my pet, I am your lord and master and you will serve me." He spoke the last words slowly and clearly, as to making sure Amelia understood him. She nodded again but did not take her eyes from the, still fast, moving ground.

Barricade smirked happily in the direction of his new pet human. This was going to be fun. He had had a human before but that one was a male and it was not very cooperative so he ended up squishing it. But this one seemed to be just perfect for him. He thought of the things he would do to it he would upgrade his pet when he arrived at the Decepticon base. He would definitely make his pet armor as well so that it would not get squished to easily and he was also planning on making some 'changes' to its DNA. This was because he wanted this fleshling to stay young and fresh, so he could have it for longer. He was also going to make some changes to his pet's physical appearance, so it could withstand and survive in hostile conditions, such as underwater or in the sky, where oxygen was scarce and/or the pressure was high. O, what plans he had for his flesh pet. As for the other human, he would just donate it to the lab along with Starglider so they could do some testing on them.


	3. What will become of us?

Chapter III: Rewrite

Chapter 3

What will become of us?

The walk lasted hours and Amelia was exhausted, Barricade hadn't let her sleep because he though it was "entertaining" to watch her shaking with fear, as he talked about his history. He mainly talked about the war, and how he slaughtered many of the pathetic Autobots, about how he tortured them for information and slowly killed them in front of their friends and loved ones. O, how he loved to here those bots scream for mercy. Amelia just looked up at him, nodded and waited. He told her that she would not speak unless she was spoken to, Amelia learnt this the hard way. She was worried about Abigail, the fact that she had still not regained consciousness was bothering Amelia. The only good thing about her being like that, was that she did not have to listen to Amelia's whimpering or yelps of pain as Barricade held her.

When it was about midday they arrived at, was she presumed was, there Decepticon base. The base was hidden in a rather large crevice on top of a colossal canyon Barricade had climbed up with ease. After he gracefully landed at the bottom of it, he walked forward into a cave looking hole in the rock's jagged walls. It was dark and damp and it smelt like wet earth. As they were walking through the long cave, Amelia heard Barricades footsteps, which sounded like small thuds, grow more intimidating as the ground they were waling was now plated with sheets of clean, thick metal. There were also lights on the celling of the tunnel, they emitted a soft eerie purple glow, which only dimly lit the rest of the way down the never-ending passageway. The further they went the lighter the tunnel became, this only added to Amelia's fear of what might happen to them.

"Barricade reporting to base, come in."

"Barricade, acknowledged. Where have you been?"

"Scouting. You'll never guess what I found."

"You found a big stash of energon?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll meet you and Knockout in med bay. Barricade out."

Barricade smirked to himself. Breakdown and Knockout would be very happy with their new test subjects, especially these ones because they were so young and fresh.

Amelia shuddered at the word 'med bay'. She hated hospitals, doctors, nurses and especially needles, the whole shebang just gave her the creeps. Needles were and would always be her sworn enemy and no one could change that. The fact that they were going to a so-called 'med bay' made Amelia want to scream and cry for help, but she knew that she stood no chance against this giant, if she so much a whimpered he would squish her painfully. Then they stopped in front of some kind of door, the door slid open and they entered. The room was big, in the middle of it were about ten or metal examining tables, to the side there were some as well, and there were a tone of scary looking tools arranged neatly on the walls. The place smelt of disinfectant and antibiotics, you know, the smell you usually pick up in a hospital or at the dentists. Barricade walked to one side of the room, with the two fleshlings still locked tightly in his grasp, he stopped in front of two other robots. One of them was red and the other blue, Amelia immediately identified them as Knockout and Breakdown. She felt the mec's looking down at her, Knockout had a glint of excitement in his blood red optics, and Breakdown wore a similar expression. She gulped, she did not like this at all. After Barricade had a little chat about Abby and Amelia he handed her to Knockout and Abby to Breakdown and left.

"Starglider hmmm?" Knockout said looking down at her small form. Amelia looked up at him and nodded.

"What this one called?" Breakdown said as held my friend up for Knockout to see.

"O, you can give it a name." Knockout said as he waved to his servo in his assistant's dismissal.

"OK…" Breakdown said thoughtfully

"What about Spaceout?"

"Yeh, sounds good" Knockout said sounding a little uninterested.

"Shall we put them with the others?" Breakdown questioned.

"No, lets keep these separate. Barricade wanted Starglider to be his pet, so just give them a separate room." Knockout said slyly.

"Ok." Breakdown agreed smiling to himself. This one seemed to be a nice one, it was not too strong and it was a female and pretty weak.

"Can I keep this one a my pet?" Breakdown asked, as he looked Abigail over in his large servo.

"Shure, as long as you keep it locked up." Knockout said

"Oooo, I will, don't you worry." Breakdown said grinning. This was going to fun. He now had his own pet he could do what ever he wanted with.


	4. Locked up and afraid

Locked up and afraid, Spaceout and Starglider did not know what to do. There was no way out as far from what they see. The cages they had been put in were made from thick metal, the bars were to close together so slipping out was not an option, and even if somehow they could escape they were at least 8 meters from the ground. They were perfectly aware that they stood not even the slightest chance against these giant alien robots, they were weak and very vulnerable. It had been at least a full day if not longer since the last time they had eaten and they were just to scared to fall asleep. Much to there dislike they had been separated after Knockout and Breakdown had examined them.

Sleep deprived and starved the two had huddled up to the farthest side of there cages, to touch each other they had to laydown flat on there stomachs and stretch out there arms as far as they could. They did this when everything seemed quiet; hold each other's hands until their arms could not stand being stretched out much longer.

They never dared to make the slightest sound, let alone talk in the first few hours of their stay. But after the silence had become too much Spaceout had had the guts to whisper a small "hello" before a very moody Starscream silenced her. From that moment on they decided to try and communicate using movements. Because nether of them knew sign language, they ended up spelling out each word with their hands, this was a slow, time-consuming and frustrating process. They did not mind doing this though, they had plenty of time and it took their minds off what was happening around them. It was hard though, trying to spell out words especially when you had to turn the letters around because otherwise the other could not read what the letter was, in the end we actually acted out some of the words. But this way of communicating was also short-lived because Knockout could hear them moving around and told them to stop, so they did. Now that they were there, the world seemed to go by at an unusually slow pace. A second felt like and minute, a minute like an hour and an hour like a day. There was an unsettling tension in the air and the dark purple lights were not helping at all. Then the doors opened, both of the scared teens sot up from their former lying down positions. They watched in silence as knockout and his assistant came in. knockout had walked over to some kind of monitoring system in the back of the room while Breakdown walked up to the two cages. He was looking at the both of them, his optics were slightly narrowed as he scrutinized their small bodies, which had retreated to the back of their small cages.

"Can I take mine out?" Breakdown asked as his gaze set upon his new pet.

"Sure, as long as you keep it with you." Knockout replied, not taking his optics from the screen.

"I will, don't worry" Breakdown said as he opened the cage his pet was currently occupying. Spaceout had pressed herself up against back of her cage, she forced herself up against it with so much force it hurt. She was not willingly going to hand herself over to a gigantic alien robot that, probably, had sinister plans for her. But Breakdown just decided to pick up the cage with one servo as he kept the other one at the entrance, shook it, and Spaceout dropped out like a brick, she landed non-to gracefully. Breakdown put the cage down and cupped his little flesh pet in his warm servos as he brought it to med bay.

Starglider was now left alone with Knockout. To say that she was petrified would have been an understatement. She had also positioned herself in the back of her cage and had not moved since. She listened as Knockout typed away at the large computer he was working on. Breathing as slow and quietly as she could in the hope that maybe he would forget about her but that was a lot to wish for, he could probably hear her heart beating as far as she was concerned.


	5. test subjects

Chapter 5

Test subjects

Knockout was typing away at some kind of project. He sensed the human, Barricade's newly found pet, in its cage across the room opposite him. He had heard it's breathing as well as its heartbeat deteriorating. This was unusual behavior for a human, so it made him wonder what was going on. He turned his head to the side so he could see what the human was up to, all he could see was a small ball of matter curled up in the farthest corner of the cage. He turned to face the screen again and saved the file he was working on. After he was done he turned around slowly to face the caged human. After watching it for about a minute, Knockout decided that he would start making those, all to important upgrades on the small organic. He walked to the cage in a slow snide manner, he could hear the human's heartbeat and breathing quicken as he approached it.

Amelia could hear Knockout's footsteps coming closer and closer to her cage, she tried with every once of her being to stay calm, take deep, slow breaths and think of happy nice places. But each time Knockout's ped's made contact with the ground she could feel herself becoming more and more afraid. She squeezed her eye's shut and, just before her cage, the footsteps stopped.

Knockout looked down and into the cage, at the human that it held. She seemed very tense and scared. He frowned and then decided to get on with the testing. He stretched out his arm into the cage and grabbed the human by its waist.

Amelia could not stop the cry of pain that escaped her as Knockout held her by her sore waist, her ribs were still badly bruised if not broken and if even the smallest amount of pressure was applied to them, it would cause her to whimper.

Knockout decided to place, the obviously injured human, on the palm of his servo. He was probably only going to cause it more pain and suffering in the next few days but for now he was focused on getting it to med bay without it making to much noise.

Amelia sat on Knockout's servo with her arms protectively crossed over her chest and abdomen. She was still wincing from when he had picked her up a little to roughly.

Knockout walked down the corridor with Amelia cupped in one servo and the other one cupped over it, similar to when holding a frog or a moth. He arrived at med-bay in less than a minute, he then typed in a code and the doors opened effortlessly. He stepped inside and the door automatically slid closed behind him. He proceeded by putting Amelia into a see-through box/crate on one of the large examining tables. As knockout left to get some tools, Amelia got up and walked to the side of her glass prison. She put her hands on the stainless glass and peered out. After looking around herself for a few minutes she saw a small figure strapped down to table near the other side of the room. After scrutinizing it, she realized that it was her friend. Abigail did not seem to be awake or physically injured from what she could see. She had a few wires running down her arm and body though. Amelia did not really know what to do, she was, after all, a helpless little human at the mercy of a handful of big brutal Cybertronians. Knockout came back from the tool's room and had a few of them put on a type of hovering metal slab. Knockout scooped Amelia up from her glass enclosure and laid her down on one of the examining tables. Without being able to do anything about it, metal straps slid over her wrists and ankles and connected back onto the table. Amelia started to panic a little and tried to squirm herself out of the metal cuffs, Knockout saw this and leaned himself over her slender form and hushed her with a sadistic smile spread over his faceplates. Amelia then felt a sharp jab in her left arm and before she new it her world went fuzzy and then black.

Knockout looked at his little test patient. He had every test laid out in front of him and he knew exactly what he was going to do with her. She needed to be able to morph or transform into a water creature and something fast, strong and flexible. Barricade wanted to have his pet to be able to transform into an earth based animal but for the rest, the choice was up to Knockout. As for Abigail, Breakdown wanted her to be able to fly because he had always wanted a pet like bird. That week both the medic and his assistant worked hard and long to get both of the young humans set and ready.


	6. First Transformation

Chapter 6

Amelia woke up. She was still strapped to the same medical berth she had been knocked out on. After squinting a few times her eyes adjusted to the dim light that lit the room. Carefully she moved her arms and legs slightly to make sure she still had them. After stretching a tittle she turned her head, she immediately regretted the movement because her neck was extremely stiff and sore. She looked around herself but could not see anybody. After struggling for a few minutes, she nearly managed to get one of her hands too slip through the cuffs when the doors opened. She saw 4 large figures coming in. Amelia was petrified, she immediately lay very still with her eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep. She could hear the figures coming closer and closer to her berth, she clenched her sweaty hands into fists and set her jaw. Then the footsteps stopped, Amelia held her breath until one of the figures spoke.

"Its name is Starglider" Barricade said using his left servo to indicate Amelia.

"Hmmmm" Shockwave said thoughtfully.

"Do you think you can do it?" Barricade said as he looked at his pet.

"It's going to be tricky but I think I can manage." Shockwave said scrutinizing the little human.

"Did you upgrade it?" Barricade said to Knockout.

"Yes Barricade, she now has the ability to survive underwater, withstand cold weather conditions and she is also able to run fast for long periods of time."

"Good." Barricade said as a smile crept onto his face.

"Can I see her in action?" Shockwave asked knockout.

"Umm, well, she's never transformed into her other forms before, so I don't know what will happen."

"Well let's find out then!" Barricade said as he put his servos together expectedly. Knockout nodded and released the human from the metal straps that were holding her down.

Amelia felt the cold metal sliding of her writs and ankles, and let out a breath in a silent sigh of relief. But before she knew it she was being held up by both her arms and dangling 20 feet above the table she was on. Knockout walked to a gigantic tank, which was placed in one of the other rooms and waited for everyone to come in. When all four deceptions had entered and the door was closed, Knockout walked to the tank with the human in his servo.

Amelia did not know what was going to happen but she knew for one thing that it was not going to be pleasant, she was, after all, dangling over an enormous fish tank filed to the brim with water. Amelia felt Knockout's grip loosed and then a brief moment of falling before hitting the icy cold water. After a moment of sock, Amelia swam back up, but to her surprise knockout had placed a lid on top of the tank, therefor she could not emerge from the water and breath. Amelia nearly gasped in surprise but managed to stop herself just on time. She started to push the lid but it did not move, she pushed harder, still no success. Now she was becoming desperate for air, she swam to the side of the see-through tank and banged her fist on it and pleaded with the Decepticon's with her eyes. Her lungs were stinging, she tried with all she was worth to open the lid again but it did not budge. She was becoming numb, after her final push she stopped struggling and just let herself float down to the bottom of the tank, letting the air slowly slip from her lungs. The moment she touched the bottom of the tank, was the moment she breathed in. Still feeling numb and oxygen deprived, she took a deep breath. She let it flow trough her lungs and then slowly she let it back out in little bubbles. After inhaling a few deep, satisfying breathes she narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong, it was ether that or heaven was not what she had expected it to be. After a moment of though she realized that she was breathing, not just breathing, but breathing underwater. And the fact that she could not move her legs separately was also strange. She could not help but flip her legs up, only to find out that she had no legs, instead she had a silvery dark purple, scaly tail with two strong fins at the end. She could feel the fin that started at the beginning of her for head and ended at her tail fins on her back, tensing at her will. At the sides of her tail she had two fins as well. Her eye then traveled up her body, her stomach was still made from skin but it was now a light shade of purple and her chest it was also, thankfully, covered in scales. Then she looked at her arms, they looked similar to her stomach, purple and hairless. She looked at her lower arm, a small fin came out from the side of it and her fingers were webbed. As she was looking herself over, a strand of hair waved across her face. She looked up and took it between her thumb and index finger, first of all, she was glad she had hair, second of all, it was black and long. It waved around her weightlessly in a very serine and calming manner. After watching at her hair for a few minutes, she wiped her head around to where the Decepticons were all staring at her in wonder. She was pissed of at them for scaring her like that, and rudely stuck her webbed middle finger up at them. None of the Decepticons knew what the gesture meant, obviously, and just kept gazing at her. Amelia sat up, after a few smooth movements of her tail, she set of and tried to learn how to swim like a fish. At first she failed drastically, she was barely able to move forward or backwards for that matter, but after a few tries she got the hang of it. Swimming was easy really, just flip your tail up and down, to go right and left use your side fins and to go up and down just use your body. After learning the basic body movements, Amelia started to enjoy it, she swam up and down did loops and flips, sharp turns and so on. She then went to the side of the tank and saw her reflection, her face was the same but her blue eyes were black, completely black this included the white if her eyes, she looked like a demon. Then she opened her mouth and saw sharp, long, killer shark teeth and in it was a black and red snake tongue. The Decepticons just stared at the human in awe, she was after all a pretty sight and it was beautiful how the light reflected of her curvy, muscular body.

"You did do it I see." Barricade said not taking his eyes from his pet human.

"Yes Barricade, I did." Knockout replied

"Looks like I'm going to have to make transforming body armor then." Shockwave said sounding a little amused.

"Yes indeed Shockwave, I hope that is not to much to ask from you, is it?"

"No barricade, I'll manage."

"Good." Barricade left the room signaling the end of the conversation.


	7. escape

Chapter 7

Escape

Amelia was left alone in the tank. After swimming around for a few hours she realized that she wasn't tired. She thought that was a little strange because usually after swimming she was exhausted, but now she felt fully awake. Amelia was becoming bored and decided to sit on the bottom of the giant fish tank. She looked at her hands, after a moment of though she started concentrating on them in an attempt to transforming them back into her normal ones, it worked after about five minutes of trying. She practiced this until the transformations became as easy as flexing a finger. She spent the rest of the night transforming her body from one form to the other. Amelia had found out where here clothes had gone, they had transformed with her body, this meant that she could make here clothing disappear and appear with her human form and this included accessories like her watch and ring. Time went by at an unusually slow pace that night, Amelia would have been bored to tears if she could cry in water. She managed to fall asleep in the end after all. She was awoken by Barricade. He had walked up to the tank and annoyingly tapped his digits on it, something Amelia sometimes did with her little sisters gold fish. Amelia swam up to the glass until she was face to face with the Decepticon. She was somehow less afraid of him now, he did not seem as scary as before nether did all the other Decepticons at the base. She transformed her wrist so she could check her waterproof watch, she had slept for half an hour. This worried her, half an hour was way to little sleep especially after a stressful day like the day before. She dismissed her worried thoughts and turned back to her stare down with Barricade. He had silently left when she checked the time. Amelia looked down the open doorway into the rest of the Decepticon base. She turned her head towards the lid of the tank she was in and swam towards it. After pushing a few times she had an idea, she swam to the bottom of the tank, half transformed her tail into legs, set of and shot up to the lid of the tank. She hit it hard and in return it budged a very small bit, Amelia smiled in satisfaction at her minor victory. After about ten of these, the lid had moved just enough for her to slip through. It was, like she had expected, a very tight squeeze, she pushed herself through in her mermaid form because it was so slippery and slim. When she had crawled out, she transformed back into her human self, clothes and all. She was stuck, there was no way she would survive the jump down. The tank was about as tall as most of the Decepticons she had met and all of them where extremely big. She crawled, on her hands and knees, to the side of the tank. She decided, after looking over the edge, to find another way down. After walking around on the top of the tank, she found a way to escape. There were a series of pipes lines and other tubing stuck to the wall, if she jumped, she could grab one of the tubes and slid down the side of it until she reached the ground. She needed to jump quite a distance though, so she jogged to the other side of the tank's roof. Amelia then did a flat out sprint, did a leap of faith, gracefully latched herself onto the closest pipeline and slid down it. When she reached the ground, she quickly dusted herself off and made a B-line for the open door.

"_Smooth criminal" _she thought to herself as she exited the room quietly.


	8. searching

Chapter 8

Searching

Amelia had been jogging through the Decepticon base for about two minutes when she encountered her first obstacle. A Decepticon drone. It was guarding a door with its plasma gun loaded. Amelia, because they did not have specific names, had nicknamed the drones Steve's. This Steve in particular seemed bored and not to alert, so passing him would be easy so she thought. Amelia could not have been more wrong. As soon as she turned the corner the Steve was on her. Amelia hightailed out of there as fast as her legs could carry her with the Steve in pursuit. As she was running she felt this strange warmth in her legs, similar to the feeling she got when she transformed into a mermaid. When she looked down at her feet she nearly fell over them with shock. Her feet had turned into white big feline paws and she was covered in white fur up to her waist. The Steve was closing in on her fast, she needed a plan and fast. After quickly going trough her list of option, which were limited, she picked the one, which was most likely to work. She closed her eyes and leaped forward, she landed on her hands/paws and sprinted forward. Her plan had worked, she had transformers into, what looked like, a snow leopard. Now that she was a big cat, she could run way faster. She easily outruns the Steve who was now falling behind. When Amelia was sure that the drone was to far away to find her, she collapsed into a heap on the floor. She was exhausted, she had never run that fast before and she had to say, it was amazing. Running on all fours was much easier than running on two feet but it was also very tiring. After catching her breath she stood up on to her back paws and looked around her. She scanned her surroundings and tried to get a sense of direction. She decided to go the opposite direction from where she came from and went further into the base in her search for Abby.

Amelia was silently walking when an idea struck her. The base was underground, therefor it need a vent system to keep the circulation of oxygen going. Vents. If she could find a vent, she could crawl through it without being noticed. It was not long before she found one in the smooth metal walls. It had bars in front of it but they did not hold her back. Her head was able to fit trough the bars and, because she was a cat, the rest of her body would be able to fit through it to. When she had passed the bars she stood up. The vents were very big, unlike the ones she had seed in school, she was able to stand up in these vents with ease. After walking for about five minutes the vent she was in became smaller, so she just walked on all four of her paws again. She had gone trough quite a few of the vents and was going strong until she walked up to a dead end. From that point on the vets went only up and down, very far down. Amelia coked her head at the vent's wall as if asking it what to do, after a moment of thought she crawled into the vent and positioned herself with her hands and feet on the vents sides and slowly proceeded upwards. The crawl up was very long and frustrating but finally she had found another vent and gratefully crawled into that. Amelia sighed, her arms and legs hurt and she still hadn't found Abigail. She sighed again and got up to walk further, just when she realized that she was no longer in the vent system she had up until recently been in. she looked around and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Then she recognized where she was, she was in the lab she had been in before she was placed into the fish tank a few rooms away. Amelia was now standing before the vent on a large cupboard, overlooking the lab. She looked for Abigail's form and found her on one of the berths. She was not moving from what Amelia could see but that was not going to stop her from trying to get both of them out of this base and into safety. Still in her cat form Amelia jumped down from the cupboard and landed on one of the medical berth, from there she jumped from one berth to another till she was on the one her friend was lying on. She quickly transformed back into a human and started working on the straps that were holing Abigail down. Just as she finished her friend woke up.

"W-what's going o-on." Abby mumbled

"Ssshhh" Amelia hissed back at her sleepy friend as she clamped her hand over Abby's mouth.

"If you don't shut up, they'll find us and lock us back up! You here me!" Amelia whispered angrily. Abigail, who had now fully awoken, nodded her head quickly. Amelia removed her hand

"Good." She whispered

"A-Amelia…" Abigail asked her friend

"Yes…"

"I have something to show you…"

"Ok"

Abigail rolled her shoulders and then slowly opened her wings. They were very big and a soft, white, tawny color. Her wingspan was 6 or so meters wide. Breakdown wanted her to be able to fly so he had created, with Knockouts help, a pair of wings for his pet human.

Amelia gasped, they were probably the most impressive things she had ever seen. She stretched out a hand and stroked the soft feathers lightly.

"They're beautiful." She breathed out. After a minute of admiring them, Amelia spoke up.

"Um… I have something to show you too…" Amelia transformers into her snow leopard form. Abigail stumbled back in surprise but then slowly took a step forward and touched Amelia's thick, soft fur.

"Wow. Looks like they did something to you to." Abby said.

"Yeh, well, we better get outa here." Amelia said as she stood back up onto her hind legs.

"Can you fly with those wings of yours?"

"Yes, but not very well though"

"Ok, so here is the plan. We get back to that shelf over there and climb up it, then, we go into the vent and find our way out, kay?"

"Sounds good to me" Abby replied

"Ok, on one, we jump"

"Three… two… one… go!" Amelia said and they both jumped onto the next berth. They did this until they had finally arrived at last berth in front of the cupboard.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Abigail asked, as she looked up at the gigantic bookcase.

"I have no idea." Amelia said "Maybe we could just climb up it, shelf by shelf."

"That's going to take forever and it's probably going to be tiring"

"Have you got any better ideas?" Amelia asked mockingly. Abby sighed.

"Fine, fine. Well let's start then! Your first."

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Amelia leaped up and just managed to get a grip with her right hand.

"Very smooth Amelia." Abigail said sarcastically.

"I know right! Humpf." Amelia griped the shelf with her other hand and pulled herself up.

"Wooh, that was tiring."

"Told you so. Well I guess it's my turn, here comes!" Abigail jumped, extended her wings and landed next to Amelia in a heap.

"Very smooth Abigail, very smooth." Amelia chuckled. After they both got to the top of the cupboard they took some time to catch their breaths.

"I am never, ever going to do that again." Abby said between heavy breaths

"Same here." Amelia said as she wiped a trail of sweat from her brow. When they were ready again, they both climbed into the vent and kept walking until they found another exit.

"Where is she?" Barricade growled at Knockout.

"I told you already, I don't know!" Knockout growled back.

"I think I know how we could find them." Shockwave said.

"And how are you planning to do that Shockwave." Barricade hissed at him.

"Well, humans radiate a specific heat signature, so if we activate the base's scanners we could find them with ease." Shockwave replied coolly. Barricade looked at him and then nodded curtly.

"Online all operational heat seeking scanners and find them!"

Knockout comm linked Soundwave to activate all of the heat seeking scanners, the communications officer did as he was told without question. An evil grin appeared on barricade's faceplates when he had locked onto the two humans signatures. It turned out that they were running through the vent systems and that they were very close to the exit of the base. Barricade turned his head to face his comrades. All three of them nodded and hurried towards the human's location. Barricade turned back to the screen.

"You can run, but you can't hide." He whispered to the two small heat signatures on his screen as he watched Shockwave, Knockout and Breakdown close in on them.


	9. Catch me if you can

Chapter 9

"Look, I can see the sun light at the end of the vent!" Amelia chirped happily.

"Really? O, yeh. I can see it too." Abigail said. Abby was very tired, the walk seemed to last forever and now, finally, the end was in sight.

"Come! Lets run the last bit!" Amelia said happily to her friend as she started running.

"Ugh…" Abigail groaned as she followed her friend in a slow jog. After a few meters they both stood at the end of the vent.

"Can you jump that?" Amelia asked her friend.

"I duno." Abby answered

"Well, lets find out!" Amelia then jumped down in cat form and landed gracefully on the desert sand.

"Come on, its not that far Abby. I can do it, so you can do it to. And you've got wings!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'll catch ya!"

"If I die, I'll kill you."

"Jump already!" Abby jumped, opened her wings and landed lightly on her feet.

"You didn't catch me." Abby said with a scowl.

"You didn't need catching."

"True."

"Ok, so, where do we go from here?" Amelia asked her friend.

"THEIR THAY ARE!" Breakdown shouted pointing an accusing digit at the two teens.

"Shit! Run Abby! Get on my back!" Amelia shouted at her confused friend.

"Are you su-GET ON" Amelia interrupted. Abby got on to her back and gripped on to her thick fur. Amelia then started running as fast as she could but it wasn't easy carrying twice your own weight. Breakdown and Knockout quickly transformed and raced after the two fleeing girls.

"You sure did a good job at making Barricades pet faster!" Breakdown said to knockout.

"Hmmm, I did indeed." Knockout said thoughtfully.

"Come on Amelia! Faster! They're coming!" Abby shouted as she lowered her body onto hers.

"Do you wanna try this?" Amelia shouted back in an annoyed tone of voice. As she was running she could hear knockout revving his engines. He was way faster the she was and she knew it.

"We gotta hide." Amelia said.

"What?"

"We need to find a hiding place or were screwed!"

"OK, I'm looking." Abby started searching the area for a hiding place and soon found a small crevice in a nearby rock face.

"There! In the rocks!" she shouted. Amelia found what she meant and then started running towards it.

"Don't let them get into the rocks!" Knockout growled to nobody in particular. Amelia was only about fifty meters away from the rock crevice when she heard something transforming behind her. Knockout and Breakdown had both transformed and were sprinting towards them at an alarmingly quick pace.

When the two were mere meters away, Amelia leaped for the crevice just as Knockout snatched for them. Amelia and Abby made it, they had crashed into the back of the cave's wall and were now on the ground trying to stand up again. Out side the cave were two very pissed Cybertronians.

"I was soooo close!" knockout said as she held up his servo and with his digits showed a small amount of space before clutching it into a fist.

"Well… there going to have to come out some time soon 'cos they haven't eaten a lot in last few days." Breakdown said to his obviously angered comrade.

"That's very true, and when they come out we will be waiting for them." Knockout said smiling evilly. So that is was the two Decepticons did for the next three hours, they waited. Amelia and Abigail were doing exactly the same.

"Are they gone yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO. Abby please shut up. I am going to kill you if you say one more word!"

"Why are you so pissed of?"

"I am pissed because, a) there not leaving and b) I am so hungry, I think my stomach is digesting itself, so please shut up because I will kill you if you don't." Amelia growled at her friend.

"Ok, shutting up." Abby said as she put her hands up and shook her head.

"Good." Amelia said. She sighed, this was taking forever and she was really annoyed.

-"Barricade to Knockout"-

-"Yes Barricade, what is it"-

-"Where are you and the humans"-

-"Um, the humans are hiding in a small cave about 5 clicks out from base."-

-"Why haven't you got them out yet?"-

-"We can't get them because they are in a very small crevice"-

-"Grrrrr! Can't you two glitch heads do anything right? Fine. Stay there, I'm coming with Frenzy. Barricade out."-

"What'd he say?" Breakdown asked Knockout.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to know why we were taking so long so I told him and he is now coming with Frenzy."

"O, ok." Breakdown and Knockout then wanted for about 5 minutes longer before Barricade drove up to them.

"Where are they?" Barricade growled at the medic.

"In there." Knockout pointed a digit at the crevice the two teens were hiding in. Barricade transformed and opened a section in his chest and out of it came a small, human sized robot.

"Frenzy, get the two humans in the cave and bring them to me, alive." Frenzy did as he was told and went to the crevice Knockout had pointed out. As he entered he looked around for the two humans and found them in the farthest corner of the small cave. Amelia looked up at Frenzy and snarled at him with her sharp feline teeth, this did not make much of an impression on him because he just kept walking towards them. He then stopped about two meters before them.

"We can do this the easy or the hard way…" Frenzy said, "come with me quietly and no body needs to get hurt."

"Like hell I'm coming with you!" Abigail shouted at the 'Con.

"yeh, get lost!" Amelia shouted at him.

"As you wish." Frenzy said snidely.

"I think you pissed him off…" Abby whispered to Amelia.

"Ssst…" Amelia whispered back, not taking her eye's of the 'Con. Frenzy then slowly walked up to them. When he was half a meter away Amelia sized him up. She stood tall, at eye level with Frenzy and glared into his blue optics. She could take him on, he was as big as a human and the self-defense moves she knew could probably put some dents into him. But before she could decide what move to use on him, the 'Con had her on the ground. Amelia squirmed but it was no use, Frenzy had her down and he was not about to let go of her.

"Walk out of the cave if you want your friend to live." Frenzy snarled at Abigail but Abby was having none of it, so instead she did a glomp attack. She landed full force onto frenzy's side and then swiftly moved around, grabbed his arm and proceeded by twisting it onto Frenzy's back. Amelia got up to help her friend make an end to the 'Con. Without as much as thinking, Amelia ripped its head off. She heard frenzy curs something in Cybertronians as she kicked its head out of the cave back to where it came from.

"And stay out!" Abby yelled after him as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

Frenzy landed at Barricades feet and then transformed out some spidery looking legs and walked off towards the base for repairs.

"I don't think we will be seeing him any time soon again." Knockout said smugly while he examined the tips of his digest in a seemingly bored way.

"Knockout, you have studied the human anatomy as well as various other medical documents, you should know how to put them in stasis. When you have done that we can take them out without a struggle." Barricade said.

"Yes, I do indeed know how to put these two in stasis" Knockout said, "I have a newly installed tranquilizer gun incase of these kind of situations, I just needed to know if it was OK with you first as it is YOUR pet." Knockout replied to Barricade.

"You have my perdition, Knockout."

"As you wish Barricade." Knockout transformed the plating on his upper arm to revile a loaded dart gun, then he positioned himself in front of the crevice and aimed steadily at Abigail and then he pulled the trigger.

"Argh, ouw what the!" Abby hissed as she plucked something from her neck.

"Ooooh no, that's not good." She said as she looked at the dart in her hand.

"Abby!" Amelia shouted as she saw her friend collapse. Before she could reach her, she felt a sharp pain in her side and quickly plucked whatever it was it out, and kept running to her friend's side. When she was next to her she saw the dart in her hand and then the world went fuzzy before she felt herself slip under.


	10. What is your purpose?

Chapter 10

Amelia woke up and looked around her. She was back in the same cage she was first put in. she felt something in her arm and looked down to see what it was. She frowned, it was an I.V. she ripped it out and let the small steam of blood run down her arm. With a groan of effort she got up and looked around her. The skin on her back, between her shoulders, hurt. It felt like it had been burnt or scratched but she could not see what it was and when she run her had over the injury she could not feel anything ether. She noticed that the bars in her cage were shiny and reflected everything around them, like a mirror. She crawled on her hands and knees to the closest bar and turned around to see her back, at first she could not see anything but as soon as her eyes focused she saw what was causing her discomfort. There was an ink black Decepticon insignia tattooed on her back, it was about as big as your thumb and it was placed exactly between her shoulder blades at the base of her neck. Amelia touched it gingerly trying to sooth the irritated skin. She looked up when she heard the doors open. In came Barricade, shockwave, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown and 4 other dark figures she did not recognize. When they had all entered she could see them a little clearer, three of them were dreads and the other tall figure in front of them was Megatron. Amelia cursed under her breath as she scurried to the other side of her small cage.

"Where is this human you speak of?" Megatron asked coldly, his red optics focused intensely on Barricade. Barricade looked at Knockout and then replied.

"Lord Megatron, let me show you." He said this and then headed in Amelia's direction. All of the Decepticons followed Barricade to the small cage and stood all around it.

"Show it to me." Megatron said to nobody in particular.

"Yes my Lord." Barricade opened Amelia's cage and grabbed her around the waist. Amelia squeaked as Barricades grasp was slightly too tight.

"My Lord." Barricade said as he showed the human in his servo. Megatron looked at it, his cold optics piercing right through her sole.

"What is her purpose?" Megatron asked, still looking at Amelia.

"The human is mine, she will serve as my pet my Lord." Barricade replied.

"If this human is to stay, it will need a bigger purpose." Megatron said taking his optics off the human and looking directly at Barricade.

"I will train her to be a spy. The Autobots would not have the spark to kill her as she is human." Barricade replied, not show any emotion what so ever. Megatron nodded in approval and proceeded out of the room, Soundwave followed him out but the other Decepticons stayed put. The Dreads looked at the human with interest, it was indeed a very strong and young one and training it would probably be easy. Shockwave just looked at the human thoughtfully and Knockout and Breakdown were in the back of the room. Barricade had his optics trained on the human. He would need to discipline it and seeing that this human was smart and could escape with ease, training would prove not much of a challenge.

"Crankcase, you and your team will help me with it's training." Barricade ordered, the dreads complied and waited for him to dismiss them.

"Shockwave, have you finished her armor?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, it is able to transform with all of her forms as well." Shockwave answered.

"Suite her up. When your done meet me in training room 6. Crankcase, you will meet with me there now." All of the 'Cons nodded and proceed to following there orders. Barricade handed Amelia over to Shockwave and left to meet with The Dreads. Shockwave looked at the human in his open servo, it was defiantly in need of armor if it was going to go roughhousing with The Dreads. He carefully removed the small bits of armor from his upper arm subspace and placed them on one of the medical examining tables with Amelia still in his servo. When he had removed the last piece of armor and had them all laid out in front of him he picked up one piece with a pear of oversized tweezers and placed it on the human in his hand.

Amelia had considered jumping off but the distance down was way further than she had expected, so she decided to stay put. Shockwave did not seem like the bot you wanted to mess with, he was very scary looking and bulky, his blood red optic was like the pit of death and he seemed completely emotionless. Amelia had decided that keeping still was probably the best option in this situation. She let Shockwave place the armor on her. After a very long time, Amelia was ready to go. She had not moved an inch ever since she was placed on Shockwaves servo and she felt really stiff. She had transformed into her Snow leopard form when Soundwave had told her to and the armor transformers with her. Even though it was made from metal it was very comfortable, it moved smoothly and it did not restrict her from doing any movement at all. Still on Shockwaves servo, they headed for training room 6.


	11. Training room 6

Chapter 11

Training room 6

The walk was very short. They arrived at the training room and found The Dreads and Barricade waiting. Shockwave handed Amelia over to barricade and then left without a word. Barricade then walked to the other side of the room and put Amelia down. Amelia stood and waited as Barricade ordered one of the drones in the room to stand in front of her.

"Attack him." Barricade said to Amelia

"Me?" Amelia asked in disbelief

"Go!" Barricade growled. Without a second thought Amelia nodded and looked up to her opponent standing motionlessly in front of her. She searched for the weak spots, spots that were exposed, but found none.

"How?" Amelia asked desperately.

"Attack her." Barricade said darkly to the drone. Amelia looked up in shock. The drone was coming straight at her and she had nowhere to go. She merely avoided getting trampled and run around the 'Con in an attempt to confuse it. Barricade watched his pet in amusement but it started to get boring after a while so he decided to make some "Changes" to make the fight more interesting.

"Stop." Barricade ordered the drone. The Drone stopped and Amelia collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. Barricade nodded at one of The Dreads who then took something out of his subspace. Amelia looked up at the Dread known as Crowbar and immediately stood up. Crowbar dropped two razor sharp, human sized blades on the ground in front of her and then walked back to his formers place. Amelia looked at the blades, then at Crowbar and Barricade and back at the blades again before picking them up and looking them over. Both of the swords were thin and curvy and very sharp, there was a glowing blue line going up the middle of both of them and they were surprisingly light. Amelia had done all kinds of sports and one of them was sword fighting, it had been a long time since she last practiced though. All at once she felt herself flying through their air and crashing into the wall. The drone was on her tail again and had just kicked her to the other side of the room. Amelia got up and rubbed her lower back.

"You want a piece of me!" she shouted at it in a venomous tone of voice.

"I'll give you some!" Amelia growled as she ran up to the Decepticon. She had lost one of her swords when the drone had kicked her but the other she still had in her hand. When she was at the drone's ped's she jumped up with her powerful legs and latched herself on to a piece of its armor with her free hand. From there she climbed up the drone's body until she near its head. She was clinging onto what seemed to be his shoulder plate and stabbed the drone near his spark chamber. The drone cursed something in Cybertronian and fell to the ground with a heavy clash of metal parts. Amelia had jumped of the 'Con when she felt him falling and had landed near its head. Before the drone could regain its senses, Amelia ran up to it and sliced its head off with her one blade. She watched its optics as they went dark. Her first kill. She had never killed before and she had to admit that it felt good. She looked up at barricade. He nodded at Amelia with approval. Amelia then jogged to where her second sword had fallen. She had noticed the small notches on the back of her armor and smiled to herself before slipping her swords into them.

"Impressive." Starscream said as he walked out from where he had been watching the small battle. Amelia looked up at him and waited.

"Starscream, what do you want?" Barricade growled at the second in command.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what a human was doing in the Decepticon base." Starscream replied.

"She is mine Starscream. I caught her in the desert on patrol." Barricade answered, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"What is youngling like her doing in a training room? Shouldn't she be in a cage?" Starscream asked snidely as he looked at Amelia.

"Megatron needed a spy and she seemed the right for the job." Barricade said looking straight at the seeker.

"Where is the other one?" Starscream asked as he took his optics of Amelia and met up with Barricades.

"Soundwave is training her to be a hacker. The two humans will be a team and help us by getting into the Autobots base. Lord Megatron is still working on the plan, so ask him if you want to know more." Barricade said to the seeker. Amelia listened intensely and almost jumped up with glee at the mention of her, still alive, friend. Starscream left after a few minutes of questioning the bounty hunter and everything when silent. Just then Amelia stomach decided to growl, loudly. Amelia looked at her stomach and placed her hands on it, and then she looked up her master. Amelia had accepted the term "Master" quite a while ago, Barricade punished her if she refused refer him to that. Barricade looked down at his pet, he had done some research about humans and knew that she was hungry. Barricade picked Amelia up and brought her back to med bay where he placed her on one of the examining tables. He then walked to one of the walls and pressed a code in to one of the panels and the wall split open to revile a stash of all kinds of things. He picked something up from the top shelf and walked back to the berth he had placed Amelia on. Amelia looked hungrily at Barricades hand and wondered what he had in store for her. What she got was not what she had expected. Barricade dropped a large clump of fresh meet right in front of her. Amelia, under normal circumstances, would have never even thought about eating a raw clump of meat like that. But this was not normal and she was extremely hungry. Amelia took her helm of and placed it on the ground and walked to the clump meat. She could smell the blood and when she touched the meat with her hand she felt that it was still a little warm. Amelia crouched down next it and dug in. She finished all of it within ten minutes and smiled at the feeling of a full stomach. White she was eating Barricade had gotten a bottle of water for her and she drank all of it as fast as she could. When she was done she sighed and lay down, the day had been tiring and she had not slept for a very long time and now seemed to be the perfect moment to power down for a few minutes.


	12. weapons

Chapter 12

Weapons

Barricade looked at his sleeping pet, it was probably the most peaceful sight he had ever seen. He let Amelia sleep and walked over to a chair in the back of the room and watched over her. He knew that once she had slept for two hours, she was able to stay awake for a minimum of five days without any problems, thanks to Knockout. Barricade decided to power down for a few minutes as well because he had also been awake for quite a long time. Two hours passes and Barricade onlined his optics and focused on Amelia's, still sleeping, form. He got up and walked to the berth she was resting on, he raised a servo and shuck her a little in an attempt to wake her up.

Amelia woke up with a start and was on her feet standing in a defensive pose within a second. She relaxed a little when she realized it was Barricade who had awoken her.

"I see you're online." Barricade said to her.

"Yes Master." Amelia said as she lowered her head in a small bow.

"Do you need more fuel?" Barricade asked.

"No. No, I'm fine thank you." Amelia answered softly.

"Good. Training will start in one mega cycle, so get ready."

"Yes Master." Amelia said. She quickly walked over to where she had put her helm and put it on, she heard a small hiss as it clicked into place. Then she took out her blades and looked them over to make sure they were in tiptop condition. She did not know what cycles meant but she assumed it was similar to a minute or hour or something like that. Then she quickly did some simple but affective stretching and warming up exercises and transformed into a snow leopard and back again but keeping the legs because they were faster and more affective than normal human ones. Just when she was in the middle of one particularly tricky move, the door opened on she fell over onto her front and did a face plant. She quickly stood up and brushed the invisible dust of her armor, before looking up to see who had entered. It was one of the Dreads. He walked in and headed straight for Amelia and dumped something next to her. Amelia quickly hopped to one side as if he had just dropped a poisonous snake on the ground. The dread stepped back and waited for her reaction to what he had made her. Amelia looked at the box on the ground, carefully she edged towards it, kneeled in front of it and opened the lid cautiously as if it contained a bomb. She peeked inside and found probably the most beautiful things on earth, a bow and set of arrows. Amelia opened the box all the way and look the weapons out. The arrows were in a tube like thing but there was no strap, instead it had notches on it. She realized after a few moments that it attached to the armor on her back so she slid it on. The bow she had, also slid onto her back but before she stored it away she wanted to test it. She parted her feet a little and straightened her body, took one arrow from her back and put it in the bow before stretching it to its full length and looking for a target, she found a dent in the wall, she aimed and hit it head on. Satisfied, she slipped the bow onto her back. She looked at the box once more and realized it another layer, she removed the metal sheet to reveal what looked like a few grenades, a small shotgun, a sniper, something that looked like a tube of some sort and a metal rope. Amelia looked at the dread for answers because she had no idea what to do with these things. The Dread walked up to her and picked the metal tube up, took her right arm and attached it. Amelia looked at it and then saw what it was, it was a small arm cannon. It had red lights on the side that showed when it was ready for use and the top if it glowed a red color. Wile she was admiring her plasma canon, Crankcase had attached the grenades and rope onto her side. Amelia found out that the cannon transformed into her arm as well and smiled at that. She then picked up the sniper and attached it to her back and locked the shotgun onto her hip. The Dread nodded in approval and picked her up. Before they headed to the training room, the Dread walked to the wall and let Amelia pluck the arrow out of the wall and put it back with the other ones on her back.


	13. Blood, Sweat and Tears

Chapter 13

Blood, sweat and tears

After a few sessions, training had become easy. Amelia was a master at killing humans and drones alike, she had been taught how to torture ether one as well. Now that she had mastered those important skills she started stealth training. To say that stealth training is hard would be an understatement, you had to climb up walls, decipher codes, find exits in the dark while drones were attacking you and so on. Amelia also found herself on the shooting range quite often. Usually when she was there she practiced shooting all of her weapons. She had to be able to shoot all of them in every condition, this included through fog or smoke, in water, when skydiving or just flying through the air and just normally on the ground. But today a different type training had been planed for her, dodge training. This was probably the hardest type of training that existed from what she knew. So it goes like this, you're put on one side of a field with obstacles, on the other side there is a rag, you need to run to the other side, get the rag and return to where you first started off. Simple right? Well it would have been if it weren't for the bullet shooting turrets that stood at ether side of the field and the distance you had to run to get to the rag.

Amelia stood tensely on one side of the field, she had just been explained what was going to happen. She was not allowed to shoot at the turrets or disarm them, all here weapons had been taken away for that matter. So there she stood, alone, mapping out the best and fastest way through the field. Even though she had armor, it had its weak spots and the turrets knew all of them. Amelia waited till the order to leave was given. She listened intensely to her comm link. Amelia was becoming board of waiting.

"Permission to leave master?" she asked curtly

"Permission granted" Barricade said after a few seconds. Amelia shot from her place to one of the obstacles and waited behind it. She had heard the turrets load their guns with eerie kicking noises. When she had mapped out her next hiding place, she ran to it as fast as she could. When she was about five meters away from the barrier she tripped and fell face first. She got up and ran the last meters and hid behind the concrete slab protecting her from the bullets. She leaned against the wall and slid down the side of it into a sitting position and let out a sigh. Just then a horrible pain erupted from her right lower leg. She looked down and realized she had been hit. Blood oozed from the small hole in her armored calf and dripped down her leg. Amelia knew that she had to get the rag and that "minor injuries" like the one she had could be taken care of later. Amelia hissed in pain as she stood up. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to use her injured leg no matter how bad it hurt. Trying her best to ignore the pain she looked for her next hiding place. It was a long shot but if she ran fast enough she would make it. The barrier was twice as far away as the one she had just behind so she prepared herself. She transformed completely into her snow leopard form and crouched down and counted to three in her head. When she reached the final number she shot out from her hiding place and sprinted to the barrier. When she skidded to a halt behind it she lay down breathing heavily and let a tear run down her cheek. Nobody could see it because she was wearing a helm and she was fine with that. She leaned her back against the obstacle she was behind and nursed her bloody leg. She looked at where the rag was laying lifelessly on the ground. It was not to far away, it was definitely closer then the distance she just had run. She got up with a small, silent whimper and ran for it. Her paws carried her fast and stealthily across the field to her destination. When she was by the rag, she picked it up in her mussel and ran back to the barrier but did not stop behind it, instead she ran to the one before that. She collapsed behind it and spat out the rag before transforming her upper body back into a human form. She stood up, rag in hand and sprinted for the finish. She managed to get hit by another bullet in her side before reaching safely though.

"I see you made it." Barricade said looking down at his pet. Amelia just staid quiet, knowing that she was only going to make snide remarks and end up doing the track again.

"Knockout" Barricade said, "Please see to her."

"Yes sir." Knockout replied as she walked up to Amelia and picked her up carefully. Amelia was in no state to struggle against him so she just lay in his servos and let him carry her to med-bay.

Knockout laid Amelia on one of the examining tables and scanned her body. The bullet in her leg and side posed no immediate threat but they could get infected so he carefully removed Amelia's armor to revile the injuries. With a pair of tweezers he removed both bullets and cleaned the wounds before putting dressings on them and re-plaiting her armor back onto them.


	14. We meet again, old friend

Chapter 14

We meet again, old friend

Amelia was bored. She had nothing to do but wait until her injuries were healed or at least started healing. Even though she was able to heal her self twice as fast as a normal human it still took a very long time. Amelia had been lying there for about one hour when she decided that it was enough, she had gotten up and jumped down from the berth to do some exploring. She was definitely not the patient type and wasting time also was not on her to-do list. The base was enormous, there was loads of corridors and room just waiting to be explored. She had been given schematics of the base and popped them up on her visor screen. First off was the energon storage room. Amelia was in no hurry and her leg still hurt like hell so she just took her time getting there. It took about ten minutes of limping before she arrived. The doors opened quietly and she walked in. The room was enormous, the walls had been left bear and the room was filled with blue cubes. The doors closed behind Amelia and the room went pitch black except for the soft blue glow the energon cubes emitted. Amelia changed her eyes into snow leopard ones so she could see in the dark. The room was more like a very wide cave and it reached far into the distance, to far for Amelia to be able to see the end. Amelia then just started walking, she was not really keeping track of where but she couldn't care less at the moment. Deep in thought, she walked further and further into the darkness until here thoughts were scrambled by an ear-piercing screech.

"What in the name of primus…" Amelia hissed as she nursed her ear.

"Ehem, sorry for that." Knockout said. "Where are you? I told you to stay put! If your not here within three cycles, I swear to the pit you'll make your life hell!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, as if here life wasn't that already she thought. "Kay! Don't fry your circuits! I'll be there in five." Amelia said as she pulled the schematics of the base back onto her visors so she could see which way she needed to go to get back. When she saw how far she had walked Amelia groaned. If she was planning on keeping her head she had to hurry. Jogging through cave she found the exit and went through it. Then she stopped, looked at her time and started running towards med-bay. When she entered she was met by a fuming Knockout.

"What? I'm on time!" Amelia argued, tapping her wrist with emphases. Knockout aired his vents and uncrossed his arms.

"I need to check on your injuries." He said as he narrowed his optics.

"What? Why? I'm fine! You had your chance to do that an hour ago!" Amelia growled in annoyance. Knockout ignored Amelia's protests and picked her up. He dropped her on one of the examining tables and got the tools he needed. Amelia knew better than to flee, Knockout was not only fast, but he had a dart gun as well and he knew that she hated needles more than anything in the universe. After her check up she left again. She had half an hour before she had to meet up with Barricade for a "Surprise" or "Treat" as he called it. Amelia had grown to like being a Decepticon, life was hard but she liked it that way. Before all this, her life had been boring and she had longed for something like this to happen to her. Barricade knew that Amelia was not going to run away, so he had given her the schematics of the base so she could independently find her way. Amelia was now also part of the military ranks, as far as she could tell she was just higher than the average drone maybe on the same line as Frenzy or Ravage but she had no way of telling. She still gave a great deal of respect to her superiors though, she gave the medic probably the minimum, but as for The Dreads, her master Barricade, Soundwave, shockwave and especially Megatron, they all got the maximum respect she could give them. Amelia thought of all of these things as she was wondering through the endless corridors but she stopped when her thoughts wondered to one subject, a subject that had not bothered her up till now, her family. She had not missed them for some reason, its not that she did not love them of care for them but she just did not seem to need them. She had a family of five, her, a twin sister called Emilie, a little sister of 9 called Anne-Claire and two loving parents. She felt guilty for leaving them without a clue of where she had gone. For all they knew she had run away or been kidnapped or maybe even been killed, only if they knew what had truly happened to her. Amelia shook her head, they were none of her concerns and she could not go back in time and change the past no matter how badly she wanted to. Amelia frowned and kept walking, she looked at the time, she still had ten minutes but she decided to head back anyway, the thought of her family still lingering in the back of mind. When she arrived at there meeting spot, she found an empty energon cube, jumped up and sat on it with her legs dangling of the side. And then she waited. She bit her lip and propped her hear up onto her hands and stared into the distance letting her mind wonder freely. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard familiar footsteps. Barricade entered the room and stood in front of her. Amelia got up on the cube she had been sitting on and stood straight, waiting orders.

"Starglider, you never disappoint me." Barricade said. "I have decided that you are going to go energon scouting with me, I though you might like to go outside." Amelia perked up and beamed up at him.

"Really?" Amelia asked, trying hard to contain her excitement. She had not been outside for a very long time and she longed for it and today, finally, she was allowed to go.

"Meet me in med-bay in four mega cycles." Barricade said. He marched of but before going far he stopped and turned his head slightly into her direction.

"Also, Spaceout is waiting for you in the Communication center with Soundwave." He then left without another word. When he rounded the corner Amelia jumped of the cube and flat out sprinted for the Communications center. She barely missed running into the bots that were in the hallways and then she finally arrived at her destination. The doors were bigger than most of the ones she had seen so far and opened with a slight voosh sound. Amelia entered the room and just stared in awe at all the conceals that seemed to take over the room.

"We meet again! Hi Ame-I mean Starglider!" Abigail corrected herself. Amelia looked up to where she was standing. Abby opened her wings and flew down with extraordinary grace.

"I see you've learnt how to fly." Amelia said smiling wickedly. She had taken her visors off so that Abby could see her face.

"Come here you!" Abigail said as she opened her arms to embrace Amelia. They hugged each other for a very long ten seconds. Amelia was the first one to release her friend.

"Sooooo, what do you do here?" Amelia asked as she looked around her.

"We keep everything in order." Abigial answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Kay, sounds cool." Amelia said.

"What do you do?" Abigail asked.

"Um, well, I'm a bounty hunter and spy." Amelia answered. "Check it! I got the most awesome armor in the world!" She said as she did a small pose.

"Looks good on you." Abby said thoughtfully looking over her friend. "What's that on your back?" She then asked pointing at Amelia's back.

"O, that! Yes, say hello to ma little friends!" Amelia said happily as she sowed off her weapons.

"Guess those archery lessons did you good after all." Abigail said as she rose and eyebrow.

"They sure did!" Amelia chirped.

Amelia and Abigail spent the next three hours showing off what they had learnt and telling each other small things about what had happened in the last few weeks, with Soundwave silently looking over them.


	15. Bring it

Chapter 15

Bring it

Amelia look at the time and frowned.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"I need to go in 5 minutes." Amelia said.

"Go where?"

"Energon scouting smart aft, I already told you this an hour ago!"

"hoooo, that! I forgot."

"You wouldn't say. You're like the intelligence dampening core." Amelia said sarcastically.

"Well, ok then, see ya!" Abby said cheerfully. She was not too happy with the fact that her friend had to leave her again. She did not mind it really, Soundwave was ok but he could get a little to quite sometimes and she liked having someone like Amelia over to talk to.

"Bye! I'll come back when I'm done, kay?" Amelia shouted over her shoulder as she left the room she could hear the doors closing behind her. She was so exited to go outside and run freely in the sun and breath the fresh desert air again. She entered med-bay and jumped up to one of the tables and did a small dance. Knockout and Breakdown just stood and watched her.

"What has gotten into you?" Knockout asked.

"Didn't you hear? I'M GOING OUTSID!" Amelia shouted at him in a singsong voice. Then she did a flip and pumped her fists in the air and started singing.

"I'm walking on sunshine! Whooo hoo! Walking on sunshine, whooo woo hooo! And I feel good! Yea!" Amelia stopped when she heard a knock on the door. In came Barricade, he looked slightly more sinister than he usually did but that usually meant he ether had to little recharge or he was scheming some inglorious plan. Amelia beamed up at him, her blood felt like it was buzzing with excitement.

Barricade looked down at his pet, she seemed ready to go and he was also prepared. He nodded at her before turning around and leaving. Amelia got the hint and followed him in complete and utter silence. Barricade walked at a normal pace, meaning that Amelia had to jog to keep up with his big footsteps. The walk/jog was short and they arrived within five minutes. The doors at the end of the cave were also pretty big, way bigger than Amelia remembered when she first saw them. Then, they were outside. Amelia put her helm off and her hand over her eyes because the sun was so bright. She squinted up at barricade and waited for him to say something. Barricade put up his hand and a holographic map appeared, he pressed some places on it and then let the screen disappear again. Amelia was envious of the gadget and made a mental note to ask Knockout if he could install it for her. Barricade then jumped down the canyon not waiting for Amelia because he knew that she would be able to do it as well. Amelia looked down, sighed, and transformed into her snow leopard form and followed Barricade. When they were both on the ground barricade transformers into his vehicle mode and drove of at a normal speed and Amelia ran after him. She was able to do long distance running now that she was a part time snow leopard, her armor kept out the warmth of the sun and it had a cooling system so that also helped keep things at a good level. The energon deposit Barricade had set out to find was about an hour-long drive. Amelia found a good, nicely going pace and actually started to enjoy the run. When they arrived it was dusk, the skies had gone a fiery red color and behind her the sky was dark purple and covered with small shining starts. Barricade stopped in front of a giant crater in the earths crust and transformed into his bipedal mode. Amelia stood next to him on her hind legs and looked over the crater.

-"Barricade reporting to base."- He said through his comm link.

-"Yes, what is it now?"- Starscream replied.

-"I have found an energon deposit. Its ready to be harvested, so I suggest you get your patrol group ready."-

-"Fine. Is there any Autobot activity on your scanners?"-

-"No."- Barricade replied.

-"Good. I'll meet you there in about ten cycles. Starscream out" The seeker said before he ended the conversation. Amelia had overheard the whole conversation over her own comm link and wondered how Starscream was going to take only ten minutes to get there. Amelia's question was answered when she heard the familiar noises of fighter jets in the distance. Screamer and his group landed in a V-formation right in front of Amelia and Barricade. Starscream barked out some orders in cybertronian before walking up to Barricade and stopping mere inches away from his face.

"I see you brought you PET along." He spat in his face. But before he could continue insulting him an alarm went off. All three of them checked their sensors.

"Autobot-scum." Starscream hissed as he loaded his gun. Amelia saw all the drones the seeker had brought with him also load their guns. She looked up at barricade and saw him getting ready for a firefight as well. Amelia put her helm back on and loaded her gun and prepared for what was to come. On her visor screen she saw that everyone and thing was tagged, her allies, the Decepticons were purple and her foe's, the Autobots were red. She saw the Autobots in the distance as they transformed into there bipedal modes and loaded their guns as well. Everything went kind of funny after that. We, the Decepticons ran up to them and they to us, then there was a whole lot of bullets and laser beams and then everything just seemed to stop. Starscream, the coward, had flown off. Barricade was on the ground in stasis lock and all of the drones had been offlined from what her scanners told her. In front of her, she saw four, damaged but still functioning Autobots. Her scanners also gave everything nametags so it turned out that they were called Roadbuster, Jolt, Sideswipe and Mirage. At there feet were about a dozen NEST soldiers and they were all looking at her. Amelia looked at every one of them before breaking the silence.

"Um, Hello?" she said hoarsely. Nobody said something back.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." Amelia said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers asked.

Amelia smiled evilly, "Your worst nightmare." She then took out her bow and arrow, because her gun was damaged, and shot the soldier in the leg, before anybody could react Amelia transformed into a Snow leopard and sped off. It did not take long to lose the pursuing vices and before long she was on her own again. Amelia let out a sigh.

-"Starglider to base, come in."- Amelia waited for a few long seconds before Abigail answered.

-"What is your situation Starglider?"

-"There has been an Autobot attack 20 clicks out, Barricade is in need of assistance and all the drones are offline."-

-"Roger that Starglider, we're coming your way."-

-"O, and before I forget, have you seen Screamer?"-

-"Yes… why?"-

-"Tell him that he's a coward"- Amelia said

-"Roger Roger Starglider"- Abby said laughing a little. Amelia could also hear some of the drones and Soundwave laughing in the background as well.

Please don't forget to review! It really makes my day!


	16. Don't leave me

Chapter 16

Don't leave me

Amelia glared at Starscream with such intensity it could fry ants. She hated the fact that the seeker had abandoned them in the middle of the fight. She was using every ounce of her will to stop herself from ripping his spark out. Barricade was in med-bay getting reapers but for the rest he was fine, that could not be said for the drones though. Amelia and Abby were watching Starscream getting shouted at by Megatron and shockwave. She could not help but grin when Megatron punched him in the face because, well, he deserved it. After about ten minuets Abigail looked at Amelia and asked her a question.

"Why is Starscream second in command?" Amelia looked at Abigail and then back at Starscream and said,

"Ever heard of the saying 'Keep you allies close, but your enemies closer'?"

Abigail nodded in understanding.

"Amelia? I've been thinking." Abby had a hurt expression on her face. Amelia looked at her with concern.

"Yes?"

"I… I miss my family." Abby said as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. Amelia did not know what to say, she had never though about how her friend would handle the absents of her family. All she could do was hug her, so that is what she did. Abby cried softly in her friends embrace. After a while she wiped her tears away and looked Amelia in the eyes.

"Amelia, can we pretend to be… sisters, or twins?" Amelia looked at her friend, her big brown eyes stared into her blue ones.

"Shure, we'll be twins from now on. We will start over again. New names, new homes, new family." Amelia said, smiling warmly. Abigail smiled a little and leaned against Amelia's chest.

"Yea, we'll be twins. Our names, Spaceout and Amelia, our family, just the two of us." She said.

"Yes, from now on we are who we are."

"What are we?" Abby asked, here gaze looking into the distance.

"We are one, inseparable." Amelia answered. Abby nodded and then fell asleep in Amelia's lap. Amelia looked down at her sleeping friend, no, not friend, her sister, her twin sister. She spent the hours Abby was sleeping, deep in thought. He mind casting itself further and further into an ever-darkening abyss until she fell asleep as well. A siren awaked them both with a start. The room was pitch black except for the red emergency light on the wall.

"What's happening?" Abby asked in a frightened tone of voice. Amelia put up a finger as she listened to her comm link for orders.

-"All soldiers report! Repeat. All soldiers report! Autobot attack!"- Amelia looked at her new sister sternly.

"Stay here! I need to go!" She said as she loaded her gun and put her helm on ready for battle.

"Don't leave me!" Abby pleaded.

"I need to go! Abby, listen to me! You'll be fine!" Amelia unlocked her shotgun from her hip and handed it to Abby.

"Take this, it might come in handy! You need to keep communications up, look here comes Soundwave!" Amelia hugged Abby quickly and run past Soundwave to get to the battle. When she arrived, she looked at the scene that was unraveling itself before her eyes. The Autobots had somehow surpassed the primary security systems and were now storming in. The drones were but mere obstacles for them. She put her visors down and looked at the tags. Blackout, shockwave and brawl were all fighting furiously, Amelia found Breakdown and Starscream on the ground in stasis lock and hurried towards them. After she managed to get them back online she got off them and headed into the firefight. She was a trained killer and she knew it. She got her bow and arrow and started shooting down as many NEST soldiers as she could. She had quite a lot of arrows but obviously not enough as she was now out of them. So she decided it was machinegun time. She slipped off her bullet belt and filled her gun. She had been trained to be a sniper as well so she hid behind a pole and aimed her shots carefully. Her aim was as true as ever and she didn't miss a single shot. When she was out of ammo, she switched over to close combat killing. Her plasma gun still hadn't been repaired so it was practically useless to her. She took out her swords and started her on slaughter. She had killed more humans than she could count when the Autobots retreated. Amelia watched as they made their hasty leave. She looked at the groaning human at her feet and stabbed it with no remorse. She had quickly counted the Decepticon casualty's, Blackout was down but still functioning and so were a few other ones. No body was dead except for the humans. Amelia then opened her comm link to Abigail.

-"They're gone! Decepticons win once more!"- Amelia smiled but it soon faded when there was no answerer. Amelia transformed into her cat mode and sprinted for the communications office. When she arrived she was shocked. The whole place had been rampaged and everything seemed to have been broken and torn apart. She found Soundwave on the ground, he was still online but badly damaged.

"Where is Spaceout? Where is she?" Amelia asked the Communications officer.

"They took her." He said hoarsely.

"What!" Amelia practically shouted. She looked at where she had left Abby, her gun was on the ground. Amelia picked it up and checked the ammo, it was full. Amelia hooked it back up onto her belt, and set her jaw.

"I'm going to kill those glitches!" she ran to where the main fight took place and collected as many arrows as she could before running to the exit and leaving. She was injured but not badly enough for her to need immediate medical attention. And with that she left. It was midnight and the stars shone brightly, she ran over the desert floor to where here first battle had taken place. Her blood made here armor look like it was made form black, wet ink. She stood in front of the crater and looked onwards to where she had first seen the Autobots. After a few minutes of rest she started walking in that direction in the hope of finding her sister.


	17. The hunt is on

Chapter 17

The hunt is on

Amelia had been walking for a whole day now, she was tired, thirsty, hungry and very pissed off. Nobody had the right to take HER sister what so ever and whoever did have the guts to do so, was going to be very sorry. If she were to go and storm the NEST base, which she was, she needed to be in good shape so she decided to put her stealth and hunting skills to the test. She had hid in a bush and waited for half an hour before something tasty came here way, a fat, juicy looking hare. Amelia licked her lips and slowly took her bow out but did not taker her eyes of her pray. She put one of the arrows in it, aimed and hit the hare through its eye. A clean kill. Amelia got out of her hiding place, stretched her stiff limbs and walked of to collect the dead hare. She got out a knife, she had taken out of the gear of one of the soldiers, and skinned the hare before tucking in. Amelia had grown use to eating raw meat, she favored it actually. Amelia had stripped the hare of flesh within five minutes and then started off again. After walking for what seemed to be a lifetime, she arrived at a deserted beach. The sand was a very white and almost hurt to look at, there were a few lonesome palm trees sticking out of the earth and there were also a few boulders here and there. Far off in the ocean she saw the island Diego Garcia, that's what her visors told her anyway. She did not know a lot about the island, only that it was part of the British Indian Ocean Territory and that it was famous for its military aspects. Amelia observed the island and looked for anything that might trigger some alarm device or a trap but saw none. The only thing she needed to worry about were the battle ships, which were scattered across the oceans surface, and maybe a few submarines. Cautiously she waded into the ocean. She felt the water sting in her wounded leg but ignored it. When she was in to about knee height she lowered her body into the water. She hissed as the salty substance washed over her gun shot wounds but the pain numbed pretty quickly after that. She transformed into her water creature form and slowly started swimming in the direction of the island. She swam very close to the ocean floor so that any onlookers would not detect her. As she swam, she avoided the nets and fishing hooks that were wading in the water. The water was very clear so Amelia avoided practically anything that was floating on the surface and hoped that if anyone did see her, they would consider her to be an oversized fish and dismiss her presence. When she felt the pressure becoming less, she knew she was near land. She transformed into a half human, half snow leopard and started walking over the ocean floor as she readied her weapons for battle. She was able to breath underwater because her armor also contained oxygen tanks and filters incase of these types situations, situations where oxygen was not available. She walked out of the water slowly she let the sun dry her as she went. The blue sky was so bright it almost blinded her so she kept her visors on. She headed for the underbrush and made sure all her weapons were ready for action before heading into the forest to find the NEST base. She popped up a map of the island on her visors and found where the base was located, she carefully drew out the best and easiest course before moving out again. The island looked like a big crater, it was covered in wild life and small forests, which made it easy for Amelia to hide. She had seen some soldiers here and there but not many, she had shot the ones that posed a threat to her down and then hid their bodies away under a bush or behind rock. She had definitely underestimated the security when she arrived at the base. In and around the NEST base it was teaming with soldiers and they were all armed. If and when she passed them, she had to get over or under a fifteen-meter barbed wire barrier and inside it were more armed soldiers. Amelia was not sure she could take them all on. She was injured and lacked a few of her weapons, not to mention that she had not drunken anything for two days and her last meal had been half a day ago. She after taking all of these thing in consideration, she decided to wait till nightfall. In the mean time she would go hunting. When she was swimming she found plenty of fish and ate as many as she could, then she settled down for a short nap under a bunch of corrals. Her alarm went off at eleven o'clock and she turned it off. It was pitch dark and the stars were shining brightly in the clear sky. Amelia got up and headed for land. When she arrived at where she had last been hiding, she looked over and around the, now dark, base. Security had gone down and everyone seemed to be relaxed, Amelia smiled as she looked for a way in. Every few minutes a truck would come passed and in or out of the base's gates, so maybe if she was quick, she could jump in the back of one and get into the base, without being seen. Amelia army-crawled over the earthy ground, hid in a bush nearest to the dirt road and waited. She got into a pouncing position as she heard a truck coming. The truck passed and Amelia hopped in, without any major difficulties. What she met on the truck was expected; it had about ten soldiers in it. They all stared at her before loading their guns.

"Prepare to meet your maker." Amelia said as she took her blades of her back, grinning evilly. She had killed them all before they could send out an SOS. Amelia waited patiently for the truck to enter the gates. When it did she jumped out on all fours to minimize impact as they were going pretty fast, and hid behind a bunch of crates. Still in her cat form she looked around the inside of the barrier. She saw the NEST base in the middle and looked for an entrance. Her visors helped with that, they tagged every possible way in, vents included. Amelia had learnt, while she was in training, that vents were probably a spy's best friends apart from gadgets. She popped up the schematics of the vent systems in the base and found one that would probably do the job. She was aware that she had to move fast because before long they were probably going to send out an intruder alert and that was going to make the situation get a lot trickier than it already was. She made a quick job of the guards that were supposedly guarding the vent was and jumped in. The vents were much smaller than she had expected but she still fit. She had planed a seemingly safe rout through the ventilation system and knew it by heart, first left, then right, go down two levels, go right again and so on. When she had finally found an opening shaft, she quietly removed it and slipped through and landed on her hind legs, weapons at the ready.


	18. Make me

Chapter 18

Make me

She had landed in an empty storage room. Amelia sighed, her injuries were really starting to play up. She knew that she needed take care of her bullet wounds if she was planning on surviving for much longer. Amelia sat down behind a bunch of boxes and sighed again. She carefully removed a piece of the armor on her arm to reveal a nasty looking bullet hole. Amelia closed her eyes and lay back against the box she was behind before starting on the injury. She gritted her teeth as she got the bullet out with the tips of her fingers. And let out the breath she was holding, slowly. She looked at the bullet, it was pretty big considering the hole it had made in her arm. After scrutinizing it she dropped it on the ground in a pool of her blood. After a few seconds of wondering what next to do, she decided to lick the wound clean. This wasn't a very pleasant process at all but Amelia made herself do it. Once it was clean she placed the piece of armor back onto the injury. She had about 4 shot wounds, one in her arm, one in her calf, one in her side and another one in her shoulder. Amelia would take care of those later she thought, then she got up to move on. She sneaked to the door and put her ear on it to hear if there was anybody outside. She could hear somebody talking. Instead of opening the door Amelia did some eavesdropping. She listened carefully and tried to make out what they were saying. The first one said something about a truck full of murdered soldiers and the second thing she heard was something about dead soldiers behind a rock. Amelia became bored and opened the door. She stood in the doorway in silence to see whom the voices belonged to. She saw that the two soldiers were Lenox and Epps. Amelia was not about to kill these two, they were the most awesome humans in the transformer movies. Instead she stood where she was and waited for them to make a move. After about a minute of complete Silence, Amelia made here move. She had made a small plan wile she was looking at them. She might not kill them but that was not going to stop her from asking them about Abby. Amelia had taken her bow and arrow out and shot Epps in the leg before pouncing on Captain Lenox.

"Where is Abby?" She growled into his face.

"Where is she?" When Lenox did not answer her, she picked him up with one hand and slammed him into the wall.

"I'll ask you kindly one more time. Where. Is. Abigail." She hissed into his face.

Epps was on the floor, an arrow was imbedded deeply in is leg and his friend was in trouble. He got his Walky-talky and said something in it with a hasted whisper. Amelia narrowed her cat eyes as she looked at him.

"Let go of Captain Lenox!"

Amelia looked behind her and saw a squad of NEST soldiers all aiming their guns at her. Amelia turned her body around, Lenox still in her grasp. She then took out her knife and put it to his neck. Amelia heard the soldiers loading their guns.

"I wouldn't" The soldier in the front said. Amelia smiled evilly, showing her sharp cyanine's in the process.

"Oh, but I might." She said as she drew the knife she had closer to Lenox's throat.

"Now that your all here" Amelia said slowly, not taking her eyes of the soldiers, "I would suggest you tell me where my sister is, unless you want to see him getting his throat cut open." Nobody moved. Amelia knew that there would be at least one weak link in this squad, she just needed to push things a little.

"No?" Amelia asked as she laid the knife onto Lenox's throat. When there was no answer, she started to move her hand. She slowly, but carefully cut his neck before one of the soldiers spoke up.

"She's in cell 11!" He said desperately. Amelia stopped moving her hand but did not let go of Lenox. She looked for an escape. She could go back up the vent she came from but that would be very tricky, the hallway was long and at the end of it was another hall so Amelia decided to do a runner. Still holding her victim, walked backwards slowly avoiding Epps. When she was at the end of the hall she released the Captain and ran. She transformed into her cat form so she could run faster. As she was running she looked at the base's blue prints on her visors to see where the cells were placed and found them. They were positioned near the back of the building and two floors underground. Amelia ran until she saw the stairs, she leaped down them until she reached level 2. She stood at the front of the corridor and looked at all the cells in the wall. She found cell 11 and in the back of it was Abby. Amelia practically ripped the bars open and got in. Abby was on the floor she had been stuck there for quite a wile and was surprised to see her new sister.

"You came." She whispered. Amelia smiled as she helped her up.

"We need to leave," Amelia said, "Can you run?"

"Yes." Abby answered.

"Good. Follow me and do not fall behind." Amelia said. She then started running at a slow pace to a vent and opened it.

"Get in." Amelia said to her sister.

"What?" Abby said completely confused.

"Get in!" Amelia said desperately. Abby did as she was told and crawled in on her hands and feet. Amelia gave her instructions as she went up. When Abby arrived at the storage area Amelia told her to stay hidden until she arrived. Amelia was just about to crawl into the hatch when she heard footsteps running her way. She quickly stood back up again and took out her swords.

"Put your hands up!" one of the soldiers said. Amelia looked at the group, she turned her head as she heard another squad coming her way. Before she knew it she was surrounded. Amelia heard a scream coming from the vent, they had re-captured Abigail. She had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. But that was not going to stop her from making her stand. If she was going to go down, she thought, she was going to go down in style. She bent her knees slightly and put down her visors so it covered her face.

"Make me." She hissed before jumping up into the air and attacking everything that meant to do her or her sister harm. She fought hard for ten full minutes before she went down. She had been peppered with bullets, luckily only few of them passed through her thick armor. There were literally ten full-grown soldiers holding her down, she squirmed but it was useless. As she tried again to move from under the men holding her down she felt this strange pain in one of the bullet wounds and soon found out what it was as her world became dimmer, a sedative.


	19. interrogation

Chapter 19

Amelia slowly started regaining consciousness, she tried to move but something was holding her down. She seemed to be in a hanger of some sort and tied with her hands on her back onto a chair. After a few minutes of tiring to get back to her senses, somebody talked.

"There is no point in trying to escape." Amelia looked up, a little started at the sudden noise. When she had found where it had come from she glared at it. It was another NEST soldier.

"So, would you like to tell us what you are doing here?" He said. Amelia smiled at him sarcastically. She still felt a little woozy and her eyes felt like puzzle pieces. She shook her head in attempt to clear her mind.

"uhum, well, I have no idea… Why don't you tell me?" She said to the soldier in front of her. He was not amused and wacked her. Amelia hissed as she felt her check stinging before slowly putting her head back up and snickering a little.

"What are you laughing at, little girl?" He hissed at her. Amelia just smiled and shook her head in a disappointed manner.

"Answer me!" he shouted into her face before punishing her into her stomach. Amelia whimpered a little but not for long. She realized her armor had been taken, leaving her vulnerable and exposed. She was now just in her black training bra and army pants, which came up to just under her knee. She straightened her back and was about to say something nasty but stopped when she noticed the cars parked to the far side of the hangar, opposite her. There were six of them, a yellow Camaro with racing stripes, A Hummer H2 Search and rescue vehicle, a red Ferrari 458 Italia, 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, a black GMC topkick and a peterbilt 379 truck with flame designs on its sides. Amelia nearly fell over onto her side with shock. She could not help but find the Autobots awesome even though they were her sworn enemy.

"Is there a problem Ma'am?" The soldier inform of her said. Amelia looked up and put and innocent expression on her face.

"No, nothing." She said shaking her head a little.

"Answer my question then!" he shouted at her. Amelia had been so awe struck by the cars, she had forgotten the question she was supposed to answer.

"What was the question?" she asked sweetly. Instead of telling her, the soldier punched her in the stomach again. Amelia winced and squeezed her eyes shut at the pain in her gut.

"Stop!" Both Amelia and the soldier looked up.

"What are YOU doing with HER and what is SHE doing here!" said probably the single smartest and most competent human on earth, also known as National Intelligence Director, Mearing. Amelia just looked at her wide-eyed and the soldier in front of her seemed to be lost for words. After a very tens few seconds the door opened and two more soldier came in. They were Epps and captain Lenox and they were both glaring daggers into her, Amelia just smiled back at them, which only seemed to aggravate them more. Then she decided to speak up.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Amelia said happily before the soldier in front her kicked her painfully.

"Um, Mearing, she is the intruder who killed all the soldiers on the truck." He said. Amelia sighed, she was becoming bored of the situation and really wanted to go.

"How is that even possible?" Mearing asked as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the soldier. He seemed to back down from her in an almost pathetic manner.

"Oh, trust me. She was the one." Captian Lenox said nodding in Amelia's direction.

"Prove it to me." Mearing said. Everything went silent. Amelia looked at every body and waited for someone to do something. When nothing happened, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Kay." She said. The soldier in front of her turned around and Amelia saw her chance. She kicked him in a rather sensitive place, he bucked down in pain, Amelia then head butted him and he fell on the ground. She then stood up, with the chair, did a front flip and landed on the soldier back with the chair. The chair broke and Amelia got the ropes of her hands before rubbing her wrists soothingly as she got back onto her feet.

"Ta-da!" Amelia said as she did a small curtsy for Mearing. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Is there something on ma face?" She said. Mearing shook her head.

"Stop staring then." Amelia said, "I would hate to leave but I really need to go now so…"

"Your not going anywhere, anytime soon you hear me!" Epps said angrily. Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"You killed nearly forty men you know that?" Mearing said.

"No, she killed more. Nobody was able to count the casualty's at the fight in the Decepticon base." Captain Lenox said, pointing an accusing finger in Amelia's direction. Amelia was unfazed, she really could not care less right now.

"Yea, and your point is?" Amelia asked.

"You are a murderer!" Lenox said.

"No, I'm more like an assassin…" Amelia corrected him.

"Ether way, you killed innocent soldiers!" Epps said.

"Hay! They were the intruders! They WILLINGLY put their lives at stake!" Amelia protested.

"They had family's, wives, mothers, some even had children!" Lenox said.

"As I said before, they knew what was at stake." Amelia countered. Lenox turned his back to her. He knew she was right.

"War is a cruel and merciless place. You of all people, captain, should know that." Amelia said. Lenox did not turn back, instead he walked off. Epps stayed though.

"What war?" he asked Amelia. Amelia just looked at him, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"You know what war." She answered.

Don't forget to review! It really makes my day and all this writing worth it.


	20. Please don't die

Chapter 20

Epps looked at her with a confused face. How on earth did she know about the war the Autobots were fighting? It must be a different war she was talking about, to make sure, he asked her more questions.

"Explain." He said to her. Amelia cocked her head and raised her eyebrow.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about and so do a whole lotta other things in here." She said to him. She saw the stingray drive up next to Epps.

"O, look who we have here" Amelia said smugly, "its stabby McWheelfeet." Amelia could literally see the car vibrating with anger and smiled happily at his reaction.

"You know who he is?" Epps said with a tone of disbelief.

"I know all of you." Amelia said as she did small window washing movements with her hands.

"Try me." Epps said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine." Amelia said as she to narrowed her eyes. The walked up to the 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray and patted it on the hood.

"This is Sideswipe." She said before walking to the black GMC topkick and patting it on its hood as well.

"This is Ironhide, weapons specialist." She then walked to the Hummer.

"This is ratchet, medical officer." Then she walked up to the Ferrari 458 Italia,

"This is signore Mirage, warrior and assassin." Then she walked to the yellow Camaro with racing stripes,

"This is triple-B AKA Bumblebee, scout and warrior."

"And this " she put her hand on the side of the peterbilt truck, "Is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." She said

"O, and before I forget there's also Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, the wreakers; Topspin, Roadbuster and Leadfoot, and Jazz, Firstaid, Redalert, Wheely, brains, Que or Wheeljack and probably a few more that I can't remember right now." She said before smiling innocently. Epps just gawped at her in amazement.

"How on earth do you know these guys?" he said.

"I have my ways…" Amelia said darkly. Mearing also seemed to be impressed at her knowledge about the Autobots.

"What ways?" She asked her.

"Interesting ones."

"You're avoiding my question." Mearing said. Amelia sighed, she was going to have to tell them the truth sooner or later, so why not just tell them now?

"Well, as it turns out, being a pet is pretty interesting." She said, still looking for the right words to use when she explained the she was Barricades pet.

"What do you mean with PET?" Epps asked.

"You know, being owned and trained by somebody who cares for you or at least tries to keep you alive to some extent." Amelia said sounding bored.

"Who owned you then?" Sideswipe asked, he could really not keep the question down any longer. Amelia looked at the car before answering its question.

"I was a Decepticon pet." Amelia said. When she looked up she saw that all the Autobots had gathered around her.

"Si, and?" Mirage asked.

"Um, I was Barricades pet." Amelia said as she turned around and showed her Decepticon tattoo, "He trained and fed me." The whole room went deathly quit. Amelia sifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Anyway… Where is my sister?" She said, breaking the tension in the air.

"You mean the person we found in the Decepticon base?" Epps asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, she's the one." She said. Mearing frowned, "She's in custody." She said flatly.

"Can I see her?" Amelia asked hopefully. Mearing gave her a long look before ordering something at the soldiers.

After a few minutes the doors opened and in came three soldiers with Abigail in their midst. Amelia's face lightened up before she ran to her. Abby lifted her head to the sound of running feet and saw her sister Amelia running up to her at full speed. Before she could react, Amelia was on her. She hugged Abby so hard that she was having a hard time breathing.

"Amelia" she crocked, "Can't… Breath…" Amelia got of her friend and helped her up before hugging her again but a little less tightly.

"A simple 'Hello' would have done." Abby said sarcastically as she hugged Amelia back.

"I missed you soooo much!" Amelia said as she pulled away.

"Same here." Abby said back.

"Did they hurt you, 'cos I swear if they laid a finger on you…" Amelia said as she looked around.

"They did nothing to me, I swear." Abigail said as she patted Amelia on the back.

"Have you met the Autobots yet?" Amelia asked enthusiastically.

"Um, no…" Abby answered a little confused.

"Well, here they are!" Amelia said as she opened her arms in all the cars directions. Abby was awe struck, she could not believe her eyes. She could only ever dream of meeting the Autobots and now she was standing right in front of her. Her moment of epicenes was not to last though. A squad of soldiers came in, they were all cladded from top too toe with protective armor and had their guns at the ready. There armor was nothing compared with what she had had before they took it. _Shockwaves going to be mad, _Amelia thought to herself as she stood in a protective stance in front of Abigail.

"I suggest you come quietly." Mearing said as she exited the room with her helper, "Or deadly force will be used against you."

Amelia looked up at the squad, which had formed a defensive line.

"Abby, I need you to walk towards the pillar and hide behind it." Amelia wisped to her friend, not taking her eyes off the soldiers coming her way. Abigail complied and slowly walked towards it. Amelia was pretty sure she was not the target but things did tend to get messy so, to be on the safe side, she wanted Abigail to hide.

"Ya'll know what your getting' yourself into?" Amelia said loudly so that they could all hear. The soldiers were wearing some type of cloth that was covering their eyes and nose but she could see the fear in their eyes. They were perfectly aware of what had happened outside the base, they knew that their comrades were killed by the same being that they were now confronting.

"There is still a way out you know," Amelia looked at them, "It would save your family the pain of grieving."

Not one of the soldiers budged.

"As you wish. Bring the rain." She said before doing a double front flip forward and doing a full on body slam onto the first soldier knocking the two behind him down with him. Then she got the ones standing ether side down before dealing with the second line. She was brutally kicked in the gut, which sent her skidding across the floor. She came to a halt and stood up, just before resuming her attack a shot was fired. The whole room went silent. Amelia slowly looked down at her stomach. There was one perfectly round hole just below her rib cage. Her bottom lip trembled as she started feeling the pain. She wound then started bleeding. She looked up at the remaining squad, there were only five left one the one to the far right had the smoking gun. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"F you." She hissed angrily before changing her legs into her snow leopard ones and charging. The squad in front of her had made a rather curtail mistake, they had all gathered together like a heard of antelope. When it came to the rule of safety in numbers, five humans obviously did not cut it. Amelia jumped up at least two meters into the air before handing out two hard punches into two of their faces, knocking them cold in the process. She got the two on her side by their collars and head banged them before punishing the last guy in the face as well. She looked around her to see if any of them had gotten up from the ground. She made sure she only knocked the guys out, she was not to keen on actually murdering anybody tonight. She then noticed the Autobots. They were all standing to one side still in their car modes.

"Abigail!" Amelia shouted as she looked around her. She came from behind Ironhide.

"Thank God you're safe." Amelia said as she let out a breath of air. She had already changed her legs back to her human ones and was walking towards her. All at once she felt really giddy and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Abigail ran the last but and got down by her friends side.

"Amelia? Amelia!" She cried out. Abigail's eyes widened when she saw the pool of blood that had started gathering on the ground near her side.

"Oh no, please no." Abby whispered to herself as she rolled Amelia over to her back and looked at the bullet wound.

"We'll take it from here ma'am." A soldier said as he helped her up and took her away. Abby looked over her shoulder and watched as some others lifted Amelia's lifeless body onto a stretcher and carried her away.


	21. Return

Chapter 21

They carried Amelia's body to med-bay as quickly as they could. The doctors went to work and tried to keep her alive but sadly they failed. Amelia's heart had given up, she had somewhat bled out as the bullet had hit a main blood vessel near her heart. The doctors had tried to get a blood match but Amelia's blood was like no other they had ever encountered so giving her blood was out of the question.

The head doctor looked at the flat line on the monitor. They had been preforming CPR for over forty-five minutes and still no heartbeat. He looked up at his fellow companions helping him. They all looked down knowing that it was to late.

"Agreed?" He asked them quietly, as he turned the monitor off. They all nodded solemnly.

"Time of death… 3:27." He said as two nurses put a white cover over Amelia's bloodied, lifeless body. With that, the doctor walked off with most of the nurses and other medics following him. Before he exited he cast a glance towards the see-through med-bay doors where a few of the attacked soldiers stood. They all looked at him for an answer so he shook his head. The shooter had been among the present group.

"I killed her." He whispered to his friends.

"You did the right thing," the one next to him said, "She could have killed us all." Before long they also left and the lights went out.

Abigail had been taken into custody because she was considered some kind of threat. She tried to reason with Mearing but she was having none of it, so new she was locked up in a cell waiting patiently for her friend. She was sitting on the ground and drawing random invisible shapes with her index fingers. She stopped when she heard the clinging of keys and then the lock being opened. Abby stood up and looked at the door eagerly. She was disappointed when a soldier came in instead of her friend.

"Ma'am, I'm here to inform you that Amelia is dead." He said curtly.

"What do you mean?" Abby growled. Amelia could not be dead, she had survived far worse and she knew it.

"She can't be dead!" Abby said angrily as she turned her back towards the soldier who had just informed her about her friend's death.

"I'm… sorry." The he said before closing her cell door again. Abby turned back towards the door once it had closed. She started at it as the information slowly started to sink in. It was not long before here anger turned into sadness. She leaned against the door and slid down it until she was curled up with her knees against her chest. Abigail tried to fight away the tears but they came anyway. She sobbed silently through the dark, empty night as she mourned for her desist friend. She was awoken by the door opening behind her back. She looked up groggily at the intruder. It was another soldier but there was somebody behind him.

"Abigail, please follow me." He said as he stepped to one side. Abigail got up with a grunt of effort before following him out. The soldier was about to put cuffs on her when the person behind him said 'no'.

"Why not? She is a threat." He said.

"She is not the threat, Amelia was." The dark figure said in a deep recognizable voice.

"Optimus?" Abigail asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." He said as he stepped into the light. It was his holoform, it had brown spiky short hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing a dark shirt with the Autobot insignia on the front, jeans and sporty looking sneakers.

"Why am I here and where are you taking me?" Abby demanded calmly as she stood in front of the tall Autobot leader.

"We want to talk to you and I am taking you to the main hangar where all the other Autobots are waiting." Optimus said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Abby nodded and followed the Prime to wherever the main hangar was. After a short but complicated walk, they arrived. Abby looked around the hangar, it was gargantuan and all the Autobots were in their robot forms and awaiting her arrival.

"I assume you already know us." Optimus's real form said as he stepped forward letting his holoform disappear.

"You could say that." Abby said as she craned her neck to look up at the tall leader. Optimus prime leaned down on one knee and put his hand on the ground.

"Please get up so I can put you where you are out of harms way." He said. Abby was a bit flustered but did as he said. She grabbed onto his finger as he lifted her up a few meters from the ground and put her onto a large, transformer sized table all the Autobots were now sitting at.

"We would like to have a word with you." Optimus said as he sat forward and preceded to ask her about everything she knew of herself, Amelia, the Autobots and the Decepticons.

The med-bay had been shut down, all the lights and monitors were off and there was nobody there. That's what they thought anyway. Amelia's body had been cleaned up and put into a fresh gown, even though she was dead, the nurses had stitched up the bullet wound and any other small injuries that needed it. Because she was lying on her back, nobody had noticed that her insignia had started glowing a soft purple light. The light was getting stronger and stronger and as it did so, it slowly started to spread through her veins like poison. One it reached her heart there was a bright, short flash of light and then, silence. But it was broken by a shrill scream emitted by the only being in the facility. Amelia cried out again as she clawed at her chest. It felt like something was burning her up from the inside and the fact that she had forgotten how to breath was not helping the matter at all. Amelia fell to the floor painfully. Once she managed to get a few deep, painful breaths she shakily stood up using the metal operating table as support. Still with one hand on her chest, Amelia staggered over to a door and tried to open it as quietly as possible. Once she was in, she locked the door and looked for a place to hide. The room was pretty bare at first sight but Amelia soon figures that the cupboards were pretty much the walls. She opened a few before finding one she could fit in. She fell to her knees and slowly made her way into the small space before closing the cupboard door. It was pitch black and it smelt a bit musty but it would do. Amelia was about to nod off again when she jerked forward in pain. She clutched her chest again as she suppressed the cries of pain that were threatening to pass her lips. She saw that her wound had started to bleed again but it was not bleeding blood, instead it was bleeding some kind of purple glowing liquid. _O, great, now I'm radioactive,_ Amelia thought bitterly as she wiped the stuff off onto her, once fresh, gown. As she sat back and tried to relax a little she sat on something hard and sharp. She ran her fingers over it and somehow it felt familiar. She kicked the cupboard door open to let in some light so she could see what it was. A happy yip of excitement escaped her when she saw what she had sat on, it was her beloved armor, well, part of it anyway. She attached them to here bare skin, there were a few parts missing but she would find them soon enough. Once she was half covered in armor she sneaked towards the door and opened it, then, on her tiptoes, she cavorted to where she saw more of it. Her head and most of her abdomen, chest and left leg gear were lying on one of the metal examining tables. After quickly looking over them for damage she pulled her gown off and put them on herself. Once she was satisfied with how they looked and felt she transformed into a snow leopard and checked to see how they looked on her other form. When she was done with that she stood back up and her hind legs and looked for her weapons. She online her helm and scanned the room for them. It was not long before she located them on the other side of the room and ran towards them. She quickly attached them to herself and tested her bow out on the door. The shot was clear and Amelia walked over to the arrow and put it back with the others on her back. She opened her palm and let a holographic map appear. She looked for her friend's signature and found it East-west in the biggest hangar not far from where she was. Amelia smiled as she walked out of the medical bay and towards the hangar. She kept to the shadows because she was in no mood to get caught again. When she was close she crawled into a vent and carried on from there. She saw on her map that her friend was being accompanied by at least seven if not more large forms. She was at the end shaft now and she opened it with ease. She peaked out and saw her friend on a table with most of the Autobots sitting around her. She watched quietly as Abigail talked about everything they both had been through. She then said that Amelia was dead and that she was the best friend she ever had. Amelia sighed as she watched the conversation further. After an hour and hearing a lot from her friend she sat up. Abby seemed so happy around the Autobots, happier than she had ever seen her before. Amelia wanted the best for Abby so she made a hard decision. She would leave her, not forever, but she was going back to the Decepticons and when she could, maybe once a month or so, she would come and visit. Amelia hoped she would forgive her as she took out a little peace of paper and dipped her finger in a little of her still wet blood. With a trembling hand she wrote the little letter.

Hi, Abby

I'm sorry but I'm going back. Please don't come for me.

Starglider.

It was short but it would do. She folded the paper into a sturdy airplane, then took off her necklace and attached it. With a deep breath and aimed it at Abby's feet and let it fly. As soon as it left her grip Amelia turned and ran off on all fours. She felt hot tears stinging at her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she sped away down the vent. Once she was out she ran past the gate not caring if anybody saw her. She then dove into the water and swam away as fast as her tailfin's could. When she was out of reach, she slowed down and looked back at the island for the last time before turning around and getting back to land. Once she was out of the water she transformed into her snow leopard form and started running. The sun was on its way down and she wanted to be back at the Decepticon base by sunrise. She ran hard, pushing herself to faster and faster though she was in no hurry at all. She tried to distract herself as here thoughts kept wondering if she really should have left her friend back with the Autobots. She arrived at the canyon and started climbing it. She dug her sharp claws into the sandy thick rocks and hauled herself up until she was on top of it. Then she walked to the crater and jumped down it. The landed on the ground on all fours and then started moving towards the cave. Once she entered she stood back up onto her hind legs and walked towards the Med-bay. She did not have a 'recharge' room unlike most of the Decepticons so, when she did need sleep, she slept in med-bay. Once she entered she looked for and empty berth to sleep on. She could get on them without help thanks to her other form. With a big leap she jumped up onto one of them. Amelia then yawned and curled up onto the berth and fell asleep, the hard metal did not bother her as she had thick fur covering every inch of her body.


	22. home, sweet home

Chapter 22

Barricade walked into the medical bay. He had been summoned by Knockout, saying that he had a surprise for him. He was in a bad mood after what had happened a couple of hours back, when the Autobots and their humans invaded the Decepticon base and took his human. He had no way of telling weather or not Starglider was still alive but, even though he told others that he felt nothing for the human other than abhorrence, secretly he could not help but admit that he felt somewhat close to the little fleshling. He entered the med bay and was immediately met with an overly enthusiastic medic.

"You came!" Knockout said with a grin on his faceplates.

"Don't waist my time Doctor, was is it you so desperately need of me?" Barricade snapped at Knockout.

Knockout lifted up his servo and showed Barricade what he had found recharging on one of his berths.

"I found your pet sleeping in my med bay, thought you might want it back." The medic said as he reached out his arm in the police car's direction. Barricades usually blood red optics dimmed at the sight of his human. He was quick and noticeably carful with the human as he took it from the medic. Knockout noticed the way Barricade was treating the fleshing, almost as if the cold-hearted mustang cared about his pet's worthless little life.

"You know if Megatron or Starscream should ever see you treating that thing the way you are now, they would kill it." Knockout said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Barricade snarled at the red Decepticon but said nothing as he looked at the small form in his servos. He did a small surface scan on the sparkling in his grasp to make sure she was all right. He frowned when his scans showed that she had been shot.

"You did not treat her injuries." The Decepticon stated as he took his gaze off the small creature in his hands to look up at the medic.

"I know, but I thought that it was priority to tell you first of her return." Knockout said as he let his hands down to his sides again.

"If you give her to me"- knockout was cut off.

"-No, I know how to care for my human, I'll treat her." Barricade said as he walked out of the medical bay. Leaving a rather astonished knockout behind.

Barricade walked down the dark corridor with his human cupped protectively in his servos, keeping her from any harm. His optics constantly kept glancing at her, as if she would suddenly disappear even though he knew that was impossible. As he walked down the corridor he failed to notice Shockwave and walked into the mech.

"Barricade?! What is the meaning of this?" Shockwave said in an aggravated tone as he regained his balance.

"I apologize, I did not see you." Barricade answered plainly.

Shockwave looked at the mech in front of him and noticed the way he was holding his servos to he chassis.

"What is it you are holding." The scientist said in his normal, cool tone.

"It is nothing of your concern." Barricade answered as he walked past Shockwave and to his recharge quarters. Shockwave did not pursue the mustang but did note to himself to ask about it later.

Once Barricade was back in his quarters he lay the body of his still sleeping human on his berth. How small she looked, even smaller that when he had first seen her. With care he shed the armor of his human and put it aside. To help take care of her injuries he activated his holoform and used a human first aid kit he had taken from med bay a while back. He let his real form sit in a chair next to his berth and put himself on standby mode- it was easier to work with one form at a time. He stood over his human and looked at her, working out what to treat first. The roughly stitched up wound just under her chest area seemed to be the one he was going to need to take care of fist. The bullet was still inside her, which was a problem seeing that the wound was already starting to heal. He wondered weather to leave it in or not. It wasn't like the bullet was causing her any difficulties, it seemed to have missed most of the vital parts of her body nor was the bullet made of lead so poisoning did not pose an immediate threat ether. After some debate he decided to leave the bullet in, he could always take it out if necessary but for now there was nothing wrong with it. He decided to just clean all the cuts and grazes she had and patch her up. It took a while but he was done, all he could do now was wait for her to wake up. It was late and he himself needed some recharge so he offlined his holoform and got up from his seat. He then carefully picked up the human sparkling and held it to his chest before laying down himself. He lay there silently, listening to his human as she breathed in and out in slow regular breaths, he could hear her heart beat strongly in her chest and could feel this own spark beating with hers. Calmed with the thought that she was all right and safe in his hands, the Decepticon fell into recharge.


End file.
